Saving Her
by daysi73
Summary: Bella's 16 & pregnant. Quil doesnt want the baby & she's forced to leave because she's disgraced the family. On route to Phoenix there's an accident taking her mothers life and allows Bella to start over. What happens when she needs Quil to help her child
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ghosts**_

_**Quil POV**_

_**I was walking out of the local café with my boys, you know the guys you grew up with and for some stupid reason you were all still really good friends. They were the best. There for me whenever I needed them and vice versa. We weren't known on the reservation for being the best influences. We were all owners in Pack Construction. Everyone always said we acted like a pack so what better name then what we were. We also were known as the reservation playboys. Well all of us except for Paul and Jared who were married. All of the sudden I was hit with a faded memory that I hadn't thought of in years. I didn't have any serious relationships except for Bella. It was complicated to explain. Bella got pregnant when were sixteen and I wasn't ready to have a child so I broke her heart and told her I didn't want the baby. I broke mine in the process too. I wanted her and the baby I was just scared. Now I would never have either. Her mother had decided to send her away from La Push for disgracing the family. While her mom was driving her to her grandmother's in Phoenix there was an accident and Bella, my child and her mother were killed on impact. I don't know if I can every forgive myself. Would she be alive if I decided to be a man and take responsibility? **_

_**I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Jake whistle at the tasty dish walking down the street. Damn she was fine.**_

"_**Damn I would so tap that ass if she didn't have a kid. Did you see the rack on that babe? I could nuzzle my face in those titties for hours!" I commented to my friends.**_

_**I must have been louder than I thought I was cause miss tasty dish turned around to glare at me. The guys and I all gasped at once. Standing before me was Bella. I could swear it was her, but there was no way. Bella died five years ago. I could tell the guys were all thinking the same thing. The other thing I noticed was the little girl with her was native, but had Bella's eyes There was something about this little girl that seemed different but I couldn't say what it was.. This was too much a coincidence. I had to ask. I couldn't take it any longer. Jake must have been thinking the same thing.**_

"_**Bella?" Jake asked with hope in his voice.**_

_**It took her what seemed like minutes rather than seconds to answer.**_

"_**Hi Jake. Surprise!"**_

_**Surprise? That she was alive after all these years. What the fuck?**_

"_**Bella is it really you?" I asked her hoping I wasn't dreaming.**_

"_**Yes Quil it is really me and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk that way in front of our daughter."**_

_**Oh my God! This was my daughter! Our daughter! She was…beautiful. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't want the guys to see me lose my man card. I could tell Jake was fighting back tears too. They were best friends, more like brother and sister. He went through hell when he thought Bella was dead.**_

"_**Bella I don't understand. We were told you died in that crash."**_

"_**As far as everyone here was concerned, I did. It was the only way to get on with my life and live knowing I disgraced my family's name and that you didn't want us."**_

"_**So why come back after all these years Bells?" Jake asked her calling her by her childhood nickname.**_

"_**I would really rather not talk about that in front of Charlie. Yes, I named her after my father. I think if my father was alive when I got pregnant he would have supported me. She has your last name though."**_

"_**Well when can we talk about this? We need answers and I want to know more about my daughter, Bella."**_

"_**Well Quil maybe you should have thought about that before you decided you didn't want to be a father. I am only here for one reason. Come by my hotel tonight and I will explain it all after Charlie falls asleep. I really need to get going now. It is too cold out here for her."**_

_**She gave us the name of the hotel she was staying at, hugged Jake, picked up our daughter and walked to her car. Without thinking about it I sat on the ground where I was previously standing and put my head between my knees. I didn't care anymore what the guys thought. This was just too much.**_

"_**Guys I need to go. I will talk to you all tomorrow." None of the guys seemed to be thinking I was a pussy for crying about my daughter and Bella. In fact they looked sympathetic.**_

"_**Quil! Hold on! I'm coming too!" Jake shouted to me**_

_**We drove back to my house in silence as we both absorbed the events from the past few hours. Bella was alive. She had our daughter and for the past five years she was raising her alone and then I got mad. How dare she not tell me and rob me of my daughter's childhood! Who the fuck did she think she was? I couldn't bare it anymore and slammed the door shut when we got to my house.**_

"_**Quil? What's wrong?" My mother asked as I walked to the front door.**_

"_**Gee I don't know Mom. Maybe I found out today that Bella is alive and is here with my daughter!"**_

"_**What? Bella is dead honey. How much have you been drinking?"**_

"_**It's true Mrs. Ateara. She is alive and has a child." Jake told her**_

"_**Where is she? I want to see my grandchild. How could she do that?"**_

"_**Funny Mom I was just thinking the same thing"**_

"_**WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Jake shouted. "Are you kidding? Quil you told her you didn't want the baby. What was she supposed to do?"**_

"_**Quil Ateara Jr., you did what?" My mother screeched. Shit! I never told my mom I said that. I just told her that Mrs. Swan decided that Bella needed to go away cause she was a disgrace and that she died in a car accident. I never told her I told Bella I wasn't ready to be a dad.**_

"_**Mom come on! I was sixteen. I was a teenager. I wasn't ready to raise a child."**_

"_**Did you think for a minute that maybe I would help you? Did you think how this would affect me and your father?"**_

"_**No." **_

"_**Of course not! Cause you are just as selfish now as you were back then." Yeah she was right. "Jacob, do you know why she came back after all these years?" my mother begged for an answer.**_

"_**No I don't. She didn't want to talk about it in front of Charlie"**_

"_**She named her after her father?"**_

"_**Yes but she has the Ateara last name. She is beautiful."**_

"_**Well I want to see them. Apologize for my son being an asshole and see how I can convince her to stay here."**_

"_**Mom please. Don't get involved."**_

"_**DON'T GET INVOLVED? THIS SWEET GIRL THAT WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU HAS RAISED YOUR CHILD BY HERSELF FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS. SHE HAD NO ONE CAUSE WE ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD AND YOU THINK I WON'T GET INVOLVED?"**_

"_**SHE WANTED US TO ALL THINK SHE WAS DEAD MOM."**_

"_**OF COURSE SHE DID JERKOFF! SHE THOUGHT NO ONE WANTED HER CHILD AND SHE WAS SENT AWAY BY HER MOTHER. I WOULD HAVE STARTED OVER TOO."**_

"_**Quil, Mrs. Ateara. We are not going to solve this by arguing. Bella told us where she was staying and to come by tonight. That she would tell us the reason she was here after Charlie went to bed. Let us talk to her and then we will bring her and Charlie by tomorrow."**_

"_**Ok Jake. Thank you."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

"_**I need a drink. Quil I want to talk to you in a few minutes with your father. See you tomorrow Jake."**_

_**Mom walked in the house and Jake glared at me.**_

"_**You are a first class asshole Quil. You never told your mom that you didn't want the baby. You put it all on Bella. Why?"**_

"_**I don't know man. I was sixteen."**_

"_**No excuse. I am gonna help Bella all I can no matter what you decide to do or what role she decides she wants you to have in her and Charlie's life."**_

"_**I still love her" I whispered**_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_**I still love her Jake" **_

_**All I saw next was Jake's fist coming at my face and hearing my nose crack upon impact.**_

"_**What the fuck man?"**_

"_**You have the nerve to say you still love her? Were you thinking about how much you loved her when you were sinking your cock into every pussy with legs?"**_

"_**Don't act like you weren't getting your share of pussy too Jake!"**_

"_**Never said I wasn't, but I also didn't just admit that I am still in love with my ex girlfriend after all these years."**_

"_**I don't want to talk about this anymore Jake. I will see you in a few hours when we go to Bella's."**_

_**I went inside and had the three hour talk with my parents about how disappointed they are in me that I never told them the truth and how not only has Bella had to raise Charlie on her own and that I missed out on her life so far, but that they missed out on knowing their grandchild. They were right even if I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to know my child and work on getting Bella back.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Well I surely wasn't expecting to tell Quil about his daughter the way it happened today. He still looked as sexy and gorgeous as he was five years ago and Jake. How I missed my best friend. I promised myself I wasn't going to get attached to either one of them again. I was here for one reason and one reason only. Charlie needed them. My sweet, sweet angel._

_****FLASHBACK****_

"_Quil I need to talk to you."_

"_What's up babe?"_

"_I don't know how to start this. We have been so careful."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Quil, I'm pregnant"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I'm pregnant. About two months I think."_

"_Bella what the fuck? How could you do this?"_

"_How could I do this? You were the one that wanted to have sex while you were drunk at Jake's party. I told you we didn't have protection and you said you would pull out and that it was safe."_

"_Well I don't want to be a father. I am sixteen years old. I will get the money and you can take care of it."_

"_TAKE CARE OF IT! YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE AN ABORTION!"_

"_WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? I DON'T WANT A BABY!"_

"_WELL QUIL THIS IS NOT THE IDEAL SITUATION FOR ME EITHER, BUT I REFUSE TO KILL OUR BABY"_

"_Bells, if you decide to have this baby you will be on your own. I don't want to be a father."_

"_Fine Quil. I understand. I won't bother you again."_

_I went home dreading telling my mother. She has been so bitter since my father died three years ago. I wish he was here. He was so much easier to talk to._

"_Mom!"_

"_What Isabella? I am laying down."_

"_Mom I need to talk to you."_

"_Come in. What's wrong honey"_

"_Mom…I'm two months pregnant with Quil's baby and he doesn't want it."_

"_Isabella please tell me I heard you wrong?"_

"_No mother. You heard me right."_

"_For the love of God Isabella. What is wrong with you. Do you realize what people will think. Do you realize that you have just disgraced your father's name?"_

"_Mom please don't say that"_

"_Isabella I can't deal with this. You will have this baby because we do not believe in abortion, however you will not have it and live here. I am calling your grandmother."_

"_Mom please. This is my home. What if Quil changes his mind?"_

"_Do you really think that boy is going to change his mind for a whore? You were a piece of ass you stupid girl, now look what you have done to me!"_

_I didn't know what else to do. I called Jake and told him what my mom said. He begged me to let him talk to his mom and dad, but I couldn't let him do that. He said that he would say the baby was his and that we just got drunk and caught up in emotions one night. I couldn't let him do that and ruin his life like I ruined everyone else's . I painfully told him goodbye and left with mother to drive to Phoenix._

_I didn't know what was happening. I saw the driver heading straight for us and there was nothing I could do but brace myself for the impact. The car hit us and we spun around and were airborne flying across the highway. I closed my eyes as we started to make our descent and opened them when we hit the ground. My mother's neck had snapped during the accident and she was dead when we hit the ground. I could tell my arm was cut and prayed that my baby was ok. I could see the driver of the car laying on the road, dead. I couldn't help but notice how much this girl resembled me and I saw my chance. I could restart my life. I grabbed her license and switched it with mine as I waited for the paramedics. I had told them I was in the car with my mother and that I had my father's last name but that he had died a few years ago. _

_They brought me to the hospital as Julia Thompson and Isabella Swan was the dead driver. They notified my grandparents and said that my body was so charred there was no use in trying to ID me. I am guessing my grandparents called my mother's work and word spread around the reservation that we had been killed. _

_Eight months later I gave birth alone to my beautiful baby girl. I put myself through school and worked to make the best life I could for us. To everyone I had met after that I was Julia Thompson. Charlie knew my name was Isabella Swan and that it was a secret. I hated to lie to my daughter but I couldn't take the chance of my identity being known._

_I eventually called my grandparents and told them the truth. They were relieved to hear I was alive but confused as to why I didn't want anyone else to know. I told them about Charlie and they said they sort of understood. They offered to have me come live there but I told them I refused to be a burden and I needed to do this alone. We visited twice a year and they kept up the mortgage on my parents house incase I wanted to ever return. They passed last year and left me enough money to never have to worry about anything ever again. As much as they disagreed, they kept my secret._

_Things were great with for a few years, but then Charlie started getting sick. I took her to every doctor I could find. Racked up insane medical bills and was given the worst news a mother could receive. My angel had leukemia. I was determined to do whatever it took. I was going to save her life. Even if I had to face my worst nightmare._

_We did everything. We did chemotherapy and I watched my angel that was always full of life vomit from the drugs that were invading her body. I watched as she lost her hair and cried cause she said no one would like her. I watched her face as it cringed in pain from all the tests that they had put her through and I watched her oncologist's face as he told me I wasn't compatible as a bone marrow donor and there was nothing else to do but keep her comfortable. I was not accepting that. So I did the only thing I could do. I packed up my life an headed back to Washington praying that Quil or his family would have the heart to get tested to see if they were compatible. _

****END FLASHBACK****

So here I was now just putting Charlie down for the night and getting out of the shower. Waiting for my best friend and my daughter's father to tell them why I was here and hope it wasn't a wasted trip. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Bella!" Jake grabbed me in his arms. He could tell that whatever this was bad just by looking my eyes.

"Jake. It's good to see you again."

"Quil." I said trying to keep all emotion out of my voice

"Bella before we get into this I just want to say I am sorry. I was a selfish idiot. I should have been a man. My parents are very upset with me now because I never told them why you left. I didn't tell them that I didn't want the baby."

"I figured as much Quil. I have known your mother since I could walk and I knew she wouldn't have just let me go if she knew. I feel awful they missed out on watching Charlie grow."

"They do too and they would like you to come by so they can meet her."

"Of course. Thank you for apologizing. It doesn't change anything though. I didn't come back here so that we could work things out. I came here cause I need you to do the most important thing you could ever do. I need you to save our daughter's life"

Jake and Quil just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella what do you mean?" Jake asked me

"Charlie has leukemia. The hair you see on her head is a wig. She is ashamed of being bald and was falling farther into depression so I bought her a wig. She has been through every painful test imaginable. Had needles poked into her spine. Went through endless rounds of chemo to find out it wasn't working. I was checked to see if I could be a donor and I am not a match. So I did the only thing I could think of. I came here to see if you would help her. I can't let her die." I sobbed 

I felt two warm arms grab me and pull me into a hug. When I looked up the arms did not belong to who I thought they would have belonged to. Quil was just holding me like if he let me go his life would fade away. I couldn't handle this closeness with him. I still loved him, but he hurt me when he refused his daughter. I squeezed out of grasp and pulled away.

"Quil thank you, but I can't do this please. I didn't come here for this. I just want to know if you are willing to help save my daughter."

"Our daughter Bells. She is our daughter and yes I will do whatever I have to do."

"Thank you Quil"

"Bella" Jake walked over and sat me down on his lap. This was always how we comforted each other. There was nothing sexual or romantic about it. It was just how we were. "Why didn't you come earlier. Why didn't you call me? I would have come to you. Do you know what I went through when I lost you? I lost part of me that day. I am not mad at you. I understand why you did it. I am just so glad you are here with your beautiful daughter. I will call every doctor, every person on the rez to be tested, I will get tested. Whatever it takes."

I guess we were being louder than I thought we were cause all of the sudden I heard "Mommy, who's here?"

**Quil POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella just said our daughter has leukemia. The thought of losing the daughter I never knew shattered my heart. I didn't know what else to do so I just grabbed Bella and hugged her. She didn't realize it was me at first. She must have thought it was Jake. As soon as she realized it was me she pulled away. Had I hurt her that badly? Of course I had. I refused our child. 

When she told me that she was only there for me to help Charlie my heart shattered again. She wanted nothing to do with me except to test my marrow to save our princess. How could I blame her. When Jake grabbed her down on his lap I glared at him. I know he didn't hold romantic feelings for her but I wanted it to be me that comforted her. Then I heard the sweetest sound.

"Mommy who's here?"

"Just some old friends of mine baby. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Can you bring me some warm milk"

"Why don't you come out here baby and meet my friends"

"NO! Not without Sally"

"Baby it's ok. You don't need Sally right now."

Was Sally a doll?

"Mommy please."

"Charlene! I promise you it is ok."

Walking slowly into the living area of the hotel was my daughter. When I saw her today I never would have imagined she was sick. She looked frail, but it was cold. Now here was my sweet girl walking out, without her wig. You could see the dark circles under her eyes and how weak and frail she really was. I didn't care that the chemo had taken all her hair. My sweet Charlie was the most beautiful thing besides Bella I have ever laid eyes on. All at once the last five years hit me. I pushed her away. I let her go. If I hadn't the accident wouldn't have happened because I would have fought for Bella to stay. I would have been there with her when our daughter was diagnosed with this horrid disease. I would have known and raised my daughter and Bella and I may have been married. I didn't want to scare my little girl but I couldn't help the tears spilling down my cheeks. I had to save my daughter and I don't care what it takes. I would give my life for this angel if it meant she would live.

I looked over at Jake and he had tears rolling down his cheeks too.

"See Mommy they are scared of me. I made them cry."

"No Charlie. I am not crying cause you scared me. I am crying cause I cant believe how beautiful you are. You could never scare me." I told my daughter trying to stop the tears.

"Mommy who are these men?"

She was too cute. I loved her already.

"Well honey, this is Jake. He is my best friend. And this is Quil."

"Hi" She quietly spoke.

Did Bella not want her to know who I was? I just wanted to know her.

"Who's Quil? You said Jake is your best friend Mommy, but who is Quil?" I loved my girl.

"Wait Mommy didn't you say my daddy's name is Quil? It's a weird name. Is this my daddy?"

Holy cow this girl was smart. I could see Bella fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably. Well she at least talked about me. Did Bella say I didn't want her? Oh this could get bad quickly.

"Yes Charlene. Quil is your daddy. Remember I told you that we were going to come here to see if daddy could help you?"

"Yes mommy. Does that mean he can take care of us now?"

My heart strings were being stretched so far I thought they would tear. Jake was too quiet. He always talks. I looked at him and he nodded at me in encouragement.

"I don't know Charlie. Your dad is just here to see if he can help you. You know we are big girls and we don't need anyone to take care of us right?"

"Right, but you said you thought daddy loved us but he just could take care of us. Does he still love us?"

She is killing me. "Charlie, yes I will always love you."

"Really daddy?" How can a five year old take your man card and throw it out the window in the blink of an eye. I never thought hearing me being referred to as daddy would melt my heart.

"Yes really Charlie."

"Does that mean you are going to help me. I don't want to be sick anymore."

"Yes baby I am going to do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you daddy. Thank you." She said as she came running to me and jumped in my arms. 

Bella was in tears. Jake walked over and sat with her. I didn't want to let my daughter go and I would be damned if Bella was ever going to leave again. I would make her see that I still loved her and wanted to have a life with her.

Bella walked into the kitchen to make her some warm milk and I just sat there in awe of this courageous, amazing little girl before me.

"So daddy…can we go to the park. Will you take me to the zoo? Can uncle Jake come too? Hi Uncle Jake"

"Hi princess" Jake said.

"I am not a princess. Princesses are beautiful and they have all their hair. They are not sick either."

"You can absolutely be a princess. You are my princess. Princess of LaPush" I told her. "You are beautiful, no matter what honey"

My mother was going to love this child, but it was going to break her that she was sick. 

"Charlie. Your milk is ready."

"Can I drink it in here with daddy and Uncle Jake?"

"I guess so, but then you have to go back to bed. It's late"

Charlie drank her milk and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand causing me and Jake to chuckle at her.

"Charlene Ateara, didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Yes but there are no napkins mommy."

"Touche angel. Now say goodnight and go to bed"

She walked over to Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Uncle Jake. I love you." 

"I love you too princess" he said with his voice cracking trying to keep his emotions in check. Then she skipped over to me.

"Good night daddy. I am so glad you are helping me. I love you daddy" She said as she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Good night angel. I love you too"

"Come on Charlie. Lets go back to bed. I'll be right back guys."

I just sat there mystified. "Jake, what did I do?"

"You pushed away the best two things in your life. Just be thankful Bella is here and that maybe you have a chance now to be a dad to your daughter."

"And a husband for Bella" I added

"Quil, don't push her. She is hurt. I have never seen her look so lifeless. You heard her. She said she was only here to help Charlie"

Bella walked back in and sat down next to Jake.

"Bella….what can we do?" I asked her

"Well I have to get her registered at the hospital in Forks and find an oncologist. Then we have to get your marrow tested. I am not going to lie to you Quil. It is excruciating, but if you are a match then your donation of your marrow could save her life."

"Bella I want to help too" Jake told her.

"Thanks Jake, but the chance of a non family member being a match is very slim.""I want to at least try. Please"

"Ok Jake. Thank you" She said wrapping her hands around his.

"So what happens if Quil is not a match?"

"I can't even think about that Jacob. If he is not a match then all hope is lost. The only thing that would save her was if she had a brother or sister, which she doesn't. So we would just make her comfortable. Give her the best we can while she lives."

"Well I hate to make a joke out of this situation, but Quil do you have any kids that you know about running around?"

Bella actually looked hopeful for a second.

"Very funny Jake. No I don't, not that I know of."

I had an idea, I didn't know if Bella would go for it, but I had to try.

"Bella you can't stay here. I will set a few rooms up at my house and you and Charlie can stay there."

"Quil that is a very sweet offer, but we are ok here."

"Bella please I want you to come stay with me."

"No Quil. I will not give my daughter false hope."

"False hope about what?"

"Look Quil. I am thankful that you are willing to assume the daddy role long enough to help her, but I won't lead her into believing that she will a part of this happy family and that her mommy and daddy will be together."

"Bella I am not playing the daddy role. That is my daughter and I want her in my life. I want you in my life. We can have another child if I am not a match"

"WHAT?" Jake and Bella both asked at the same time.

"We can have another child. I missed the first time and we do make beautiful children, plus he or she could help Charlie."

"Quil that is the craziest thing I have ever heard. First of all I refuse to have another child just to have her poked and prodded to see if he or she maybe a match for a marrow donor. Second of all, you didn't want your first child. You just found out that I am alive and that you have a child, we are not together and you think I am just gonna have another child with you? Quil I think it is time for you to leave. I will call you when I have Charlie registered"

"Bella please. I fucked up. I gave up the best two things in my life. I don't want to lose you again. Please let me show you how much I still love you. Let me get to know my daughter and be part of your lives."

"Quil. You referred to me as a babe with a nice rack and that you would tap that ass if I didn't have a kid. That just proves to me that you are not ready. What happens when the next hottie walks by and you want to tap her ass too cause she doesn't have a child?"

"Bells I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to our daughter. It has always been you."

"You know Quil I don't want to talk about this now. All I want to do is save Charlie. 

My parents house was never put up for sale. I eventually told my grandparents the truth and they kept the mortgage current incase I wanted to come back.. I am sure it needs some work, but I can get someone to work on it and stay here till it is done."

She got up and started walking to the window facing her back to us.

"Bella we do construction. We will take care of the house" Jake told her walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. He was really testing my patience.

"Ok Jake"

"And you can stay with me. I have my own place or you can stay with dad. He has room now that Rachel and Rebecca are gone"

"Are you sure Jake? That is a lot to take on. Charlie may be sick but she is still a very active little girl."

"I'm sure. You can't stay here."

"Alright. Thanks Jake"

I just stood there. I couldn't believe this. Two seconds ago she said she wouldn't live with me. What the fuck was this?

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously going to turn down my offer and stay with him?"

"I trust Jake, Quil. He has always been there for me. Even when I was living my new life I could always feel his presence, that he was always thinking about me."

"And what did you think I did? Did you think I didn't mourn you. That I didn't blame myself for your death. Did you think that I didn't think if I hadn't refused you that you may have still been alive?"

"Quil I don't know what you thought cause you never talked about it afterwards. You wouldn't even talk to me when I came to say goodbye. So yes I am serious. I won't keep you from Charlie. She needs to know her father."

"Whatever Bella. Jake lets go. Bella I will call you tomorrow so you can come see my mom."

"Sorry Bells. I'll come by tomorrow to start discussing what you want done with the house and move you over to my house. Love you honey"

"Okay Jake. Love you too." She said and kissed his cheek and he headed out the door to the car.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I had to let her know how I felt too.

"You know I love you too."

"Quil just go. I will talk to you tomorrow"

"Fine. Goodnight!"

I walked down to the car fuming. I couldn't believe she was just dismissing me like this.

"What the fuck was that Jake?"

"What Quil?"

"Do you have an alternative motive here. Like trying to make Bella yours?"

"What? I don't feel like that about her. I love her yes she is my best friend, but there has never been anything romantic between us."

"Well how could she just dismiss me like that?"

"Gee I don't know Quil. Maybe cause that is what you did to her. Prick!"

I guess what goes around does come around. That is exactly what I did to her.

"Shit! You're right. I need to make her see I was wrong. I love her Jake. I want her and my daughter."

"Well I would say you have one hell of a challenge in front of you. You know how stubborn she is. Worse when she has been hurt. Just don't give up"

"Now go in and get some sleep. We have a long way ahead of us to go. I will call you when I get up."

"Alright man. Night"

My parents were in bed when I got home. How was I going to tell them that the granddaughter that they never met had leukemia. Fuck my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coming Together

**Jake POV**

I woke up the next morning still in shock from yesterday's events. Bella is alive. She had Quil's baby and now her daughter is battling for her life. I will move the Earth if I can to save that little girl.

I went through so much shit when Bella died. Bella was always like family. We have known each other since we were in diapers. When her father died I felt like I lost my father too. I was naturally upset when her mother was killed, but Renee was not like them. She had become selfish when Bella's dad died. She was bitter and Bella always felt like a burden to her. Naturally when she got pregnant with Charlie it was Renee's way of getting rid of Bella. That one mistake killed her and took the best thing in my life away from me. Now that I have her back, I will never let her go.

I know Quil is jealous of our relationship. Even with her being "dead" for 5 years we were able to pick up as if she had been living in La Push all along. We just have this connection. Honestly, there is nothing for him to be jealous of. I love Bella yes, but not in any romantic way. Would I give my life for her? In a heart beat, which is why I plan on sacrificing anything I have to for Charlie.

When we got home I talked to my dad and told him about Bella. My father is not an emotional man, but when he heard that his best friend's child was alive and that her daughter has leukemia he bawled like a baby. My father is a good man and has already agreed to get tested. As the chief of the tribe he made some calls and arranged a town meeting to get everyone to do something. My dad has always said you only live once so you better make it count.

I called Quil and told him to meet us at town hall at 1. My conversation with him didn't go as well as planned.

"Hey Man. My dad called a town meeting to ask them to help Charlie"

"Do you really think people that don't know Bella are going to help her? Come on man be sensible"

"You know Quil, just cause you couldn't man up and take care of Bella when she found out she was pregnant doesn't mean it is too late to man up now. This is your child. Do you not care enough about that to use every resource to help her?"

"Of course I do. I love Charlie even though I just met her, but I cant't believe you are making this into such a big deal."

"Quil I am going to ignore you said that because you are being an asshat. Bella needs you. Show her you love her like you say you still do and be there for her, no matter what she needs. I am telling you, if you don't help Bella raise Charlie, I will" I knew that was going to piss him off. I didn't care. This was my best friend we were talking about.

"Yeah you'd like that Jake wouldn't you? Move in on my girl"

"First of all she is not your girl. You decided that for her when you gave her up. Second, I don't look at her like that. She is my sister. That is it, but someone has to look out for them. If this doesn't work and Charlie dies, Bella is going to need everyone that loves her."

"DON'T SAY THAT JAKE. CHARLIE IS NOT GOING TO DIE. SHUT UP!"

"Quil I don't want that either. I hope like hell you are a match and can donate marrow to her. I just have to think of the what ifs."

"Just don't say that again Jake please."

"Ok man. Sorry. I am gonna call Bella and tell her about the meeting and then go pick her up. Did you tell your parents?"

"No they were asleep when I got home"

"Well prepare them now."

"I will Jake. Thanks"

"Sure. Sure. Talk to you later bro"

I swear that man can be unreal. I know he loves Bella and Charlie. And I know he is just scared, but he needs to over look that and be there now.

I called Bella and told her what was going on and that I would like to come get her so she could go with us. She agreed and said she would like to spend the day on the reservation visiting Quil's parents, seeing my dad, catching up with her old friends, and making sure Charlie knew what family was. So I did one better. I suggested to just say the night and she agreed. It sounded like she was planning to stay. I sure hope she was.

**Quil POV**

This was the last conversation I wanted to have with my parents. I knew they were mad at me for not telling them the truth about Bella and the baby. They had every right to be. I made a huge mistake and I don't know if I can ever make it right. Well here goes nothing.

"Morning mom, dad"

"Morning Quil" I could tell my mother was bouncing with anticipation to hear about her granddaughter. I just knew this was going to break her heart and I hated to be the one to do it.

"So. What is my granddaughter like? How is Bella?"

"She is beautiful mom. She's smart and sweet and so lovable. You are going to just adore her."

"I am sure I will"

Suddenly this sadness came over me. It was like everything clicked together at once. Bella leaving pregnant with my child, me being an irresponsible ass and letting her go, Bella being dead, her coming back to life, meeting my gorgeous daughter, and then finding out I may lose her. I don't cry very easily but at that moment my whole world came crashing down violently and I wasn't going to stop it. So there I was a grown man, falling to my knees bawling over everything I lost and everything I stood to lose. I couldn't lose them. If Bella decided she didn't want me, then that is the price I have to pay, but I would do whatever I needed to for my child.

"Quil. Honey what's wrong?" Mom asked helping me up from the floor.

"Mom, what have I done? How could I do that to Bella? My daughter? What if all this is for nothing?" The flood gates were open now. There was no going back.

"What are you talking about son?" My father asked

"Charlie, she's sick. That is why Bella came back."

"Sick? Sick how Quil? What is wrong with my granddaughter?" My mom started to sob.

"Mom, dad. Sit down. I…I made such a mistake. I didn't take care of my responsibilities. I abandoned Bella. If only I had done something, Bella may have more choices now."

"Quil please. You are not making sense honey"

"Charlie has leukemia. She has had it since she was three. She has had chemo and all the tests done. Bella is not a compatible marrow donor and now without a transplant she could die. I can't lose my daughter. I just met her."

I saw a sight that moment that I didn't think I would ever see. My father, the strong, stoic, head of our family put his head on the table and cried. I lost it. I had never seen my father cry in my 21 years of life. My mother scooted her chair between my father and I, grabbed us both and we all cried together for the little girl that had drastically changed my life in the matter of a few hours. We sat like that for 20 minutes, got all of our emotions out and decided on a game plan.

"Son, I have to ask you this and I don't want you to get upset with me."

"Ok dad"

"How do you feel about Bella?"

"I am still in love with her"

"Have you told her that son?"

"She said she didn't come here for that and she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well can you blame her Quil?" my mom chimed in.

"No. I can't. I want her back in my life though."

"Give her some time son. She has a lot to deal with right now. She will come around."

"I hope so."

"So when do I get to meet my granddaughter and what can we do to help?"

I explained what needed to be done and that it would a painful procedure. My parents both said they didn't care how painful it was. If it was going to help their granddaughter they would do it. I called Bella after I talked to my parents and asked if she would come by before the meeting so that Charlie could meet my mom and dad. She said Jake was coming to get her and I asked if I could come with him. After a short pause she said she guessed it would be ok.

**Bella POV**

Well Quil and Jake will be here momentarily and I am nervous as hell. The whole time Quil was here last night all I wanted to do was jump his bones. Nothing has changed. I still get the same butterflies that I used to when I see him. I am hopelessly in love with him. I have been since we were 13. Leaving and "dying" didn't change that. The only thing it did change was that I wasn't going to let my feelings for Quil get in the way of saving my daughter. I didn't trust him. The last time I gave him my heart he crushed it.

Having Jake back was great though. I missed him a lot.

I was getting an overnight bag packed for Charlie and I. Jake had invited us to stay and I wanted to spend as much time as I could on the reservation. Jake and Quil's friends were my friends too at one point. I missed Kim and Emily. Heck I even missed Paul and he was always an ass to me.

I hadn't planned on moving back here. I had planned on coming here, getting Charlie better and leaving. Now, after seeing Jake and how much Charlie loves him and her dad already, I couldn't imagine taking that away from her. Ugh back to getting ready.

I could hear Charlie talking to her doll and the conversation she had made my heart melt.

"Now Lulu you know we have to have that yucky medicine again."

"I know it makes us sick, but we have too. Plus daddy is here now to help us."

"Yes I love daddy too. Yes Uncle Jake is cute. Maybe we can marry him some day"

I was laughing and crying at the same time. She was so precious.

"What's wrong Lulu?"

"Oh you're scared? Me too."

"I heard mommy say that a new baby may help me get better. Maybe mommy and daddy can make one. That would be great."

"Yes I am scared daddy's mallow will not be good for me too. No Lulu I don't want to go to heaven either. I want to stay here with mommy, daddy and uncle Jake."

"I know Lulu. It will be ok. Just pray that daddy's mallow is good. Daddy will take care of us."

She went on playing and I went to the living room and cried. I know she is smart. I just didn't think she understood as much as she did. The last thing I want is for my little girl to be scared. No child should have to be afraid of dying.

The doorbell rang and as soon as I answered it Jake had me in his arms.

"Bella what's wrong? Is Charlie okay?" Quil asked.

"Yeah Quil. She is ok right now."

I told them about Charlie's conversation with Lulu and I could see the tears threatening to spill from their eyes. I even let Quil hold me while we both cried for our daughter. Of course Jake had to add the humor in to lighten the mood.

"So she wants to marry me huh? Well I will give you one thing Bella. Your kid has good taste."

"Jake….not funny." Quil snapped at him. Uh oh daddy protective mode coming up.

"Quil come on. It was a joke. Jake didn't mean any harm."

"Okay, Okay. So is my little princess ready to go?"

"Yep just about."

"Bella?"

"Yes Quil?"

"You look beautiful today.""Uh….thanks?" Was he trying to butter me up for something? Before I could ask Charlie came running out of her room.

"DADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey angel. How's my girl this morning?"

"Good. Hi Uncle Jake"

"Hi Princess"

Jake and Quil started heading out the door and I could hear them talking to Charlie.

"Ready to go meet grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I laughed at my daughters eagerness. It amazed me how she could be so sad one minute and scared and so carefree the next minute. She was truly a gift from the heavens and I refused to return her.

Hmmmm…..What was Quil thinking? He said I looked beautiful? I haven't slept in months, my hair was all over the place and my clothes were wrinkled. Either he still loves me or he has lost some of his vision in the last five years. I know we need to sit down and talk. I am just not ready to right now. Maybe soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This has to work. Doesn't It?

**BPOV**

We pulled up to Quil's house and it was exactly as I remembered. His mom and dad always made me feel like family. I hoped they wouldn't be upset with me for keeping Charlie from them all these years, but I am sure they can understand why.

I hadn't even walked all the way into the house when I felt the familiar arms of his mother surrounding me.

"Bella. You are so beautiful. I mean you were always a beautiful girl but now….WOW!"

"Thanks Mrs. Ateara."

"Psh….we'll have none of that. It's Pam. You always called me Pam."

"Hi Bella" Quil's dad's booming voice came from behind me.

"Before you say it, if you call me Mr. Ateara I will swear Old Quil is here with us."

"Yes Daniel. Thank you. How have you both been?"

"Better now that we know you are alive. Now where is my granddaughter?" Pam asked bouncing in her little body.

Had Quil told his parents that Charlie was sick? He must have read my mind because he put his hand on the small of my back and told me that everything had been explained. That was a relief. I hated talking about this damn disease.

I stepped aside and Charlie peeked out from behind me.

"Oh Please. Charlie seriously? There is not a shy bone in your body. Come out here and meet your grandparents."

"Oh Charlie! You are so pretty. I am grandma Pam and this is your grandpa Daniel."

"Hi" Charlie said uncharacteristically quiet for her.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yes sir"

"Now we will have none of that honey. I am glad to see you were raised with manners, but we are G-ma and G-daddy" Were they serious? I thought Quil was going to fall he was laughing so hard.

"Mom. Dad? Really? Did you take up a rap career and forget to tell me?"

"Very funny Quil. We just want Charlie to feel like she is at home here."

This was going a lot better than I expected. I thought their little nicknames for themselves were adorable.

"I need a nickname. Charlie is so boring."

"Aww honey that was dad's name. It is not boring."

"Mommy it is a boy's name."

"It can be both." I told my stubborn daughter as she rolled her eyes at me. Ugh I hated that.

"Well honey what are you favorite things to do?" Daniel asked her.

"I like to read, play with my dollies, you know G-daddy….girl things."

"How about Qahla?"

"What does that mean G-ma?"

"It means sun and you sweetheart are my sunshine."

"I like it! What do you think daddy?"

"I think it is perfect angel."

I was so glad Charlie took to Quil's parents so well. You could tell they love her already. She makes it hard not to.

I was getting ready to say something to Jake when I saw the one man that meant as much to me as my father did.

"Billy" I almost whispered.

"Isabella. Oh how I have missed you."

"Billy what happened to you? Jake didn't tell me you were in a wheel chair?" In Jake's defense we hadn't talked too much about anything but Charlie.

"Jake didn't tell you?" Billy looked sad all of the sudden.

"Jacob, son. You should have said something. There was an accident two years after you left. We were hit by a drunk driver and the car was spun around."

That immediately brought back horrid images of the accident with my mother. I always blocked it out.

"Oh Billy I am so sorry. That must have been awful."

"It has been rough, but we manage."

"Good. So is Sarah already at town hall?" I asked and everyone suddenly stopped breathing. I had put it all together. The reason Jake was happy to see me but always looked so sad. It didn't hit me when he said I could stay with his dad.

"Bells. Mom died in that accident."

"Jake….Oh gosh Jake. I am so sorry. So, sorry."

"Bella you didn't know. I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"I should have been here. If I wasn't so selfishly trying to start over I would have been here for you."

"Bella you didn't know it is not your fault." Quil said from behind me.

All I saw was red. I didn't want to do this now. Not in front of everyone. I wanted to wait till we knew what was going on with Charlie, but my mouth had other ideas.

"You're right Quil. It isn't my fault. It is yours! The reason I had to leave here, the reason my mother is dead, the reason Jake had to go through losing Sarah alone, the reason I had to raise our daughter alone, the reason your broke my heart, and the reason why I will never trust another man again. You ruined all that for me. I loved you with everything I had. EVERYTHING! And what do I get for it? A broken heart? A dead mother? The only good thing I got from you was Charlie! I hate you!"

Quil just stood there looking at me. Tears rolling down his cheeks. Thankfully Pam took Charlie into the kitchen when Billy started talking about Sarah. I knew I didn't hate him. Fuck! I love him so much it hurts. I didn't think I blamed him anymore for everything that happened to me, but I guess being here with him has brought all those feelings back.

"Bella…."

"Quil don't. Just don't. Jake I need to be alone for a few minutes. Can you bring Charlie to town hall and I will meet you there?"

"Sure Bells"

"Bella?"

"Quil please. This is too much for me handle right now. I will see you all at town hall in a few minutes. Billy, Daniel I am so sorry. Please tell Pam the same."

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for honey. We will see you in a little bit."

I ran out of the house and towards the tree line. I always felt better being outside in the woods. I walked a little further and I couldn't believe my eyes. Our old tree house was still standing. Jake, Quil and I spent so much time in here. Charlie was conceived in here. How did everything go to such shit? Sarah was dead. I couldn't believe that. She was more of a mother to me than my mother ever was. Billy was in a wheel chair, and my baby is dying. Did I do something so bad when I was younger that fate dealt me this crappy hand. I didn't understand. I climbed up into the tree house and just sat there and cried. When I felt I had cried everything out I walked to town hall.

The whole town of La Push must be here. There were no seats at all. I didn't see Jake or Charlie right away, but I felt his presence almost instantly.

"Come on. I saved us some seats."

"Jake. I'm sorry."

"You were a little harsh Bells, but I understand".."

"Where is Quil?""At his parents house. He said he would be here before the meeting started he just needed some space."

"oh"

"Bella, don't hate him too much. He loves you more than you know."

"Jake"

"Ok Bella. Ok. I am done."

"Thank you"

We took our seats and Charlie came to sit on my lap.

"Mommy why are you so mad at daddy?"

That was the question I was dreading. I didn't know what to tell her. I have always told her he just could take care of us but that he loved us. How do I now explain to her that the reason I am so mad at him is because he didn't want her.

"Qahla….sometimes adults get mad at each other. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Mommy and daddy will work everything out." Pam said as she glanced over at me. I could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to will me to try to forgive Quil. I didn't know what to do.

Almost as if he knew I was talking about him he sat down next to me and Charlie climbed into his lap.

"Hi Angel" He said as he kissed the top of her head. Daniel got up in front of the crowd and started to speak.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming out" Daniel started

"I am sure all of you remember Isabella Swan. I know we all thought she had died but luckily it was a mistake and she is alive and well. The little girl you see sitting on my son's lap is their daughter Charlene. Although we have just found out about her and met her for the first time today, she has already wiggled her way into our hearts. Her mother has re-taken her spot in our hearts as well."

I couldn't believe that they were talking about me as if I was family. I was touched.

**Quil POV**

As I was sitting here listening to my father talking about Charlie I couldn't help but look over at Bella. I couldn't believe all the stuff she said to me. Did she really blame me for everything? She couldn't really hate me could she? I hoped she just said that out of anger. I couldn't deal with Bella really hating me. I loved her so much. I tried to re-focus on my dad. It wasn't easy but this was for Charlie.

"The reason we all called you here today is because we need help for our little Charlie." My father continued.

"Two years ago Charlie was diagnosed with leukemia" I swear the whole hall gasped at once.

"Bella has tried everything. Charlie has gone through several chemo treatments and has had every possible test done. Some of them very painful for a little 5 year old. Bella has also been tested and unfortunately is not a match to be a marrow donor."

This was so hard to listen to. I looked over and Bella was sitting there silently with tears streaming down her face.

"Pam, Jacob Black, my son and I are going to be tested to see if we are a match. Although the chances that are slim that a non-intermediate family member is a match we are asking that you all think about getting tested. All we need right now is a cheek swab to see if any of you may be a potential match. We understand your concerns and will not be offended or angry if you decide not to get tested. We do ask however that if you decide against the testing, that you keep our family in your thoughts. This Friday we will be having a bonfire at First Beach to welcome Bella home and to welcome Charlie into the family. Thank you for coming today."

I have never been more proud to be my father's son. I couldn't believe what he and my mother were doing for Charlie. I looked back over at Bella and she was staring at me. Eyes filled with tears and fear. I wish she would let me comfort her. This was hard on me too. Tomorrow we would be finding out if I was able to help Charlie or not. I prayed I could. After everyone offered their thoughts, prayers and some agreed to get tested, we went back to parents' house for dinner. This couldn't be more uncomfortable.

I was in the den when Bella came in and asked if we could go for a walk. I wasn't looking forward to be bashed and torn apart by her again, but I guess I owed her that much.

We got down to First Beach and found a piece of drift wood to sit on.

"Quil…I'm sorry I exploded on you earlier" What? Was I hearing that right?

"Do not misunderstand this Quil. I am still hurt and still angry, but it was wrong and unfeeling to tear you apart like that in front of everyone. I can't say what is going to happen with us and I will be honest with you. I am still in love with. I always have been. I knew when we were 13 years old that you were it for me."

She still loves me. That is basically all I heard. If she still loves me that means there is some hope.

"Bella can I tell you something"

"Of course" Breathe Quil. This could either make or break your chances with Bella.

"First I know this doesn't help or take away the pain from the last five years, but Bella I am sorry. I know how much an idiot I was when you told me you were pregnant. I also want to apologize for blaming you for getting pregnant. You were absolutely right. I should have thought about what we were doing that night in the tree house. We were both so wasted and I wanted you so bad. I still do. I just went about everything wrong. I asked myself everyday when I first heard you were dead if it was my fault. If there was a chance that you would still be alive if I had told you I wanted to raise the baby with you."

"Quil…"

"Bella please let me get this out. Nothing I will ever say or do will make up for the pain I put you through, but please try to understand that the Quil you knew five years ago doesn't exist anymore. He was dumb and selfish. I wish I could go back and tell myself to tell you yes. The man you see before you is changed. I know what real love is because I lost it when I lost you. I also know what joy is because I see it every time I look at our daughter. I don't want to just be the dad that she sees for a few hours everyday. I want to be there when she comes home from school, to tuck her in at night, make her breakfast in the morning, and watch her grow in to a beautiful woman like her mother is."

She blushed and I suddenly remembered why that shade of pink was one of favorite colors.

"So what are you saying? I am not giving her up Quil. I will not be the part time mother, just like you don't want to be a part time dad."

"No of course not Bella. I would never ask you to give her up. I would never take her away from you."

"Then what are you saying Quil?"

"Give me a chance to prove to you how much you and Charlie mean to me. Move in to my parents' house with me. Let me show you how I have changed. Let me love you again."

"Quil…."

"Bella will you just think about it. You said yourself you still love me and I am certainly still madly in love with you. Please…."

I couldn't believe I resorted to begging. Yes I could. Standing before me was my whole reason for breathing.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok I will move into your parents' house. I am keeping my dad's house though. I cant bare to sell it."

"Really? You will move in with me?"

"I am not looking at it as moving in with you. At least not yet. I am looking at it as giving your parents a chance to get to know their granddaughter and letting you prove to me everything you just promised. However….I will not sleep with you. Sexually or physically. We need to start over again as if we just met. I need to learn to trust you again."

"Whatever you want Bella. I will do whatever I have to prove what you mean to me. Thank you."

I put my arms out and she actually moved towards me and let me hug her. It felt so good to have her back in my arms again. The next few months were going to be hard for us, but knowing that Bella is willing to let us be us again….that just makes it that much easier.

"I am going to go get Charlie and bring her down here to tell her the good news. I'll be right back" Bella said and actually smiled.

She ran back to the house to go get our daughter when the worst thing could happen….. Margo. FUCK! I had slept with her a few times. Sometimes alone, some times with another girl and her. I didn't need this right now. Maybe if I didn't look her way she would keep walking.

"Quil? Baby is that you?" Margo screeched. I never realized how annoying her voice was till right this second.

"Margo this is not a good time right now. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Awww….Quilly come on. You always have time for me. You know you love how I make you feel."

Margo straddled me and started to kiss my neck. I was trying to get her off of me when I heard it.

"No G-daddy I want to see my daddy" SHIT!

**Bella POV**

I was so excited. I knew Quil and I had a long way to go, but this was a start and I really think we could make it work. I busted in the door.

"CHARLIE"

"What mommy? Come on baby we are gonna go down to the beach. Daddy and I have something to tell you. In fact, everyone come down with us. We have some great news."

We made our way back down to the beach when I heard it.

"Awww…Quilly come on. You always have time for me. You know you love how I make you feel."

I felt like my eyes were burning. There was Quil and this whore straddling his lap kissing his neck. I covered my daughter's eyes immediately and before I knew what was happening Daniel was whisking her away. Was this how Quil was going to show me he's changed?

I could hear Charlie screaming as Daniel carried her away.

"No G-daddy. I want to see my daddy."

I know Quil heard it too. He threw the girl off his lap and turned around to look at me.

"Young lady if you know what is good for you, you will get the hell off of my son and leave."

The whore didn't waste anytime and ran away. I would have cheered Pam on if I wasn't so upset. I turned away and threw up the contents I had in my stomach and cried.

"Bella I can explain"

I composed myself and tired to open my mouth to talk when I heard a smack. Pam was in front of him and had just smacked him across the face. I almost felt bad for Quil till I remembered what I just witnessed.

"When did my son turn into a male whore? Is this the example you are setting for my granddaughter?"

"Mom it wasn't what it looked like"

"Quil…I may not be a young girl anymore but I still remember what that looks like"

"Mom I was trying to get her off of me. I swear. Jake help me out man"

"Bells….in his defense he hasn't been with a woman for a while."

"WOW! Thanks Jake!"

"You know what I mean Quil"

"Really cause I remember exactly what he said when he first saw me. I had a nice rack and you would totally tap my ass if I didn't have a kid"

"QUIL ATEARA! THAT IS NOT HOW YOUR FATHER AND I TAUGHT YOU TO TREAT WOMEN"

"I can't win! Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was being crude around the guys. I swear that was not what it looked like baby. She attacked me I was trying to get her off of me. Honey please. I just poured my heart out to you. There is only you. That is it. Just you!"

"Well apparently the slut didn't care cause here she comes with a friend."

"Quil" the whore said.

"Margo listen to me and listen to me good. I don't know what the heck you think you were doing but it is not like that at all anymore. See that woman standing there? That woman right there is my past, my present and my future. She is not only the love of my life, she is the mother of my daughter. I love her and I plan to marry her one day. So please if you have decency at all, leave me alone."

"You know what Quil. You are a pussy! I don't know what I ever saw in you and your short ass dick."

Wow that girl had a lot class. She looked at me hmphed and walked away. Quil was telling the truth. I knew he was with other women. I would be stupid to think he hadn't been in the past 5 years. He was a man after all. Was I willing to give this man up for good. No I wasn't.

"Bella….honey"

"I believe you Quil. I'm upset, but I believe you"

"Don't thank me yet. You really want to prove to me everything you just said, take all the girls' phone numbers out of your phone."

"Done!"

"Quil if I ever see another girl on you like that again and Bella doesn't kill you, your father or I will."

"Yes mom!"

"Come on Quil. Let's go tell our daughter the news."

We went back to the house and we told everyone I was moving in. Pam and Daniel were thrilled. Charlie couldn't stop jumping around and for the first time in five years I actually saw some hope. Jake seemed a little upset, but he said he was happy for me.

Instead of staying at Jake's that night we stayed at the Ateara house. Quil and I put Charlie to bed and went to sit on the back porch. It was nice just sitting there. We didn't need to talk. We just sat. Quil could tell I was starting to get tired and he reached his hand out to me to help me up. He walked me up to my room and hesitated before he walked away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Shit. Was I ready for this? Did I want Quil to kiss me? Of course I did.

"Yes."

Quil moved closer to me and cupped my cheek. He slowly moved his lips towards mine and brushed across my lips with his warm soft lips. It was like I was 16 all over again. He pressed his lips harder against mine and moved me back against the door. He snaked his hands around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. As he deepened the kiss he swept his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth as his tongue entered my mouth. He tasted just as I remembered. Sweet and minty at the same time. It was heaven.

He moved his lips from mine and moved down my neck, nipping as he moved towards my collarbone.

"Quil" I whispered.

"I know. Thank you for letting me kiss you."

He opened the door for me and waited till I climbed in bed to shut the door.

"Quil?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Bells."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And so it begins

**Charlie POV**

I was so excited when we got to La Push and I finally met my daddy. Mommy said he was going to save me. I am so tired of being sick. I hate my bald head and I feel ugly all the time. I know daddy, mommy, Uncle Jake, G-ma, and G-daddy always tell me I am their beautiful princess but I don't feel that way.

I couldn't believe so many people from daddy's tribe came to see if they could donate mallow to me. That made me happy, but I hope it is daddy's mallow that helps me.

Tomorrow my daddy is going to start getting all the tests done. I hope he is not scared, but I will be there to hold his hand. Daddy is my hero.

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning to my lips tingling from last night's kiss with Quil. I don't know if we will be able to get back together. I was hopeful, but there were still a lot of kinks we had to work out. Ok there are a lot of kinks I need to work out. I needed to learn to trust him again.

I got out of bed and gathered my clothes to get into the shower. I knew today was going to be a long day for everyone and I wanted to get a fresh start. I walked out of my room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Quil's parents' house was so big it was going to take me a while to remember where every room was. As I reached the bathroom I was distracted by my daughter laughing downstairs. I smiled to myself knowing she was so happy. I turned back around to walk into the bathroom and walked into what I thought was the door. I looked in front of me and standing before me was a very wet, towel clad Quil. Holy shit he was oozing sex. I could see his pleasure trail peeking out of the top of he is towel and felt the pool of wetness forming in my panties. All I wanted to do was lick every drop of water off his chest. I shook the thoughts out of my head remembered we were supposed to be taking this slow. I looked up finally and at first Quil looked surprised and a little flushed. Then he realized I was blushing and he got this cocky smirk on his face. He leant down to kiss me and I blushed more.

"See something you like baby?" Quil just couldn't resist making me squirm.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong baby? Cat got your tongue?" he whispered in my ear in his sexy deep voice that had me getting wet all over again. UGH he was not going to make this easy.

"I don't..um..know what you are talking about Quil."

He stepped out of the door way allowing me to pass him when he whisked me around and pushed me up against the wall. I was so turned on right now that I could have thrown all my insecurities about us out the window and devour him. He licked the shell of my ear, moved down to my neck and back up to whisper in my ear again.

"Baby, if I didn't know any better I would say your pussy is dripping wet right now just waiting for me to taste it. I remember how you taste baby and mmmmm I can't wait to taste you again. If you change your mind about liking what you see, I can always show you what I look like now all grown up without the towel."

I need to get away from him before I attacked him. I remember how talented Quil was with his tongue. It made me scream every time. He pressed up against me again, kissed my lips and huskily whispered that he would see me later. I was in pure bliss and couldn't move for a few minutes.

He walked to his door, glanced at me again before entering and chucked at the state of shock and arousal I was in. Damn him. I would get him back somehow.

I got out the shower and got dressed. I could hear Charlie playing downstairs with Quil and Daniel. She was so happy. I hated to think that this could all change in the blink of an eye. What if Quil wasn't a match. Then what? I couldn't think about that right now. Only positive thoughts.

The next few weeks were going to be hard on Quil. He was going to have to go through a lot of tests and then find out whether or not he would be the one to save our little girl. Our little girl….I didn't realize how nice that sounded till just now when I said it. I don't think I wanted to admit it to myself but I had forgiven Quil. We were both kids when I got pregnant. I guess I expected too much from him. What matters is that he is here now and he wants to be the father Charlie needs.

"Well, are we ready to go and get this started?" I asked walking down the stairs when I knew good and well I wasn't ready for any of this.

"Ready as I will ever be babe." Quil said kissing my cheek.

"EWWWWWW" Charlie screamed.

"Ewwww?" Quil asked her. "What do you mean ewwww?" He chuckled.

"You kissed mommy.""

"Mommies and daddies are supposed to kiss"

"Well what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Where are my kisses daddy?"

"Hmmmm…Bella have you seen Charlie's kisses?"

Charlie turned around to look at me. Quil snuck up behind her while she waited for my answer and grabbed her kissing her as he ran out of the house and to the car. I could hear her laughing the whole way out.

"OK OK OK Daddy. OK." She laughed.

I looked at Daniel and Pam and they seemed to have the same look on their faces. That they too hoped that would be a sound they would hear forever.

We piled up in Pam's car and headed off to Forks hospital to get Quil started on the tests. When we walked in the hospital I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everyone from LaPush was there getting tested. I started crying when I saw the love this little town had for my girl. Quil's friends came and greeted us and I got nervous. The last time I saw them was the day Quil said he would tap my ass. Damn thinking about that now gives it a whole different meaning. Ok Focus Bella.

"Bella!" Embry said giving me a hug.

"Hey Em! Are all of these people really here to get tested."

"Every single one of us. Paul is in there now having his cheek swabbed"

"Paul? Really?"

"He's not the same asshole he was when we were kids Bells" Jake said as he walked up and hugged me. "You doing ok honey? Qul driving you crazy yet?"

"Very funny Jake" Quil said punching him in the arm. "Man this is great that everyone is so willing to help."

"Well dude even though she is your kid" Jake said winking at me "We still love her"

Quil went to go and punch Jake in the shoulder and he ducked out of the way causing him to bump the lady in front of him.

"Sorry"

She sneered and turned back around waiting to get to the counter to register to have her cheek swabbed.

"Hey Bella" I turned around to see Paul standing in front of me.

"Uh hey Paul"

"Its nice to see you"

Ok who was this man in front of me? Paul was never nice to me.

"Nice to see you too"

"Charlie there are some people I want you to meet" Quil called to her.

"OK Daddy"

"This is Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Sam and Seth"

"Hello boys." She said as she winked. Who is this kid?

"Quil she is beautiful" A soft voice said from behind Sam.

"Emily?"

"Bella? Oh my gosh Bella. I knew you were here, but holy cow look at you"

"Oh Em stop. You look great!"

"Same to you honey. Hi Charlie"

"Hi! You're pretty!"

"And so are you?"

Emily and I walked off to the side for a bit while Quil showed his daughter off to his friends.

"So…..what's it like being back from the dead?"

"Emily…."

"Sorry"

"I don't know. Its weird. Quil is so different. He is such a great dad."

"He never stopped loving you Bella. You could tell no matter what somewhere off in his head you were always on his mind"

"I am trying to believe that. We have made some progress."

"Good."

"Are you getting tested?"

"No I wish I could, but I'm pregnant so they won't consider me a candidate"

"EMILY! CONGRATULATIONS"

"Thanks Bella. We tried for a while."

"Hey where's Kim?"

"She's at home with the little ones. She said to say hi to you when I saw you. We should have a girls' night"

"That sounds heavenly"

"Ok we'll plan it soon. Well Sam is done and I have to get back to work. Don't be a stranger Bells. Come by the house soon."

"I will. See you Em."

I was so happy to see her. Besides Jake, Emily and Kim were my best girlfriends. I always knew that they would end up with Sam and Jared.

Quil was all checked in and was ready to go back for his cheek swab. I was so scared. He just had to be a match for Charlie. Charlie had to have her blood count done while Quil was doing his testing. I knew her white blood count would be elevated because she had been complaining of being tired. I just hope this worked so we could help her.

Quil came out from taking his test and said the results would be back in a few days. We thanked everyone for coming out to help and headed home. Jake and Paul were heading over to my dad's house to start cleaning it out and Pam and Daniel had asked if they could take Charlie out for dinner. I knew that they were trying to give Quil and I some time alone. I just didn't know if I could handle that without jumping him. I did owe him for this morning though.

I was upstairs changing into some lounging clothes when Pam knocked on the door.

"Bella, honey we're leaving."

"Ok. Have fun and don't let her eat everything she sees please."

"I won't. Listen. We are going to be out late tonight. We are gonna take Charlie to a movie so use the time to your advantage."

"PAM!"

"What?"

"Please. Can we not talk about this?"

"Bella you and Quil need some alone time. We'll call you before we come back so we don't interrupt anything"

"Pam…"

"Oh Bella please. I see the way Quil and you look at each other."

"Yes but you are his mother."

"Goodbye dear. Have fun and if you happen to make me another grandchild I am ok with that too."

With that she ran out of the room and yelled goodbye to Quil who was just finishing up dinner. That was embarrassing.

I decided I was going to give Quil a run for his money. I can get him all hot and bothered too. I just didn't know how far I wanted to take this. I haven't been with a man since Quil and I was nervous. Especially since I knew he has been with several women since me..

I looked through my drawers and found exactly what I was looking for. I put on my pink lace thong and the thinnest night shirt I could find. Then I got an idea. I snuck into Quil's room and found a black dress shirt hanging in his closet. So I slipped it over my thong and decided to go without a bra. I called downstairs to see if everyone had left and Quil said it was just him and I. Let Operation Make Quil Drool begin.

I walked down the stairs and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

Quil turned around to answer me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh….dinner?"

"Yes baby, you know the meal you eat at night?"

"Um…Er….Yes dinner. Yes it's ready" My evil plan was working

"Bells is that my shirt?"

"Yes. Is that ok?" I asked him as I batted my eyelashes.

"Yeah. SURE IS!"

"Here let me help you set the table." I knew the dishes were just out of my reach and I would have to stand on my tip toes to get them which would reveal my barely there thong. I reached up to grab two plates knowing Quil's shirt was sliding up my body and I heard Quil moan from behind me.

"What was that Quil?"

"N….Nothing" Two can play at this game.

**Quil POV**

If Bella was trying to kill me it was working. I knew I crossed some boundaries this morning but it was just too hard to resist. I guess this was her payback.

When she walked into the kitchen wearing my shirt I almost came in my pants. Bella has always been beautiful, but seeing her wearing my clothes was making me rock hard. It didn't help that I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. I could picture my lips latching to her pink buds and it took everything I had not to moan. I couldn't think straight when she asked me about dinner. It was kinda embarrassing.

Then when she said she would help me I never imagined she would try to get the plates. She knew they were out of her reach. I turned around to see her standing on her tip toes and caught a glimpse of her thong and the soft creamy skin of the bottom her ass. I grew impossibly harder and let a moan that I didn't meant to release.

"What was that Quil?"

"N…Nothing." She wanted to play with fire I could play just as well. I will let her have her fun. Lets face it. Her body is amazing, I just hope she knows she is playing with fire.

I made spaghetti which I figured was harmless until I saw Bella lick the sauce off the meatballs. She deliberately sucked hard to get the spaghetti in her sweet little mouth and I could swear she licked the butter off the garlic bread. What happened to my sweet little innocent Bella? Not that I am complaining. The insatiable vixen that took her place almost had me on my knees.

"I'll get the dishes Quil. Just clear the table for me. Alright baby?"

"Sure" What did she have planned now?

I walked in and saw her bent over putting dishes in the dishwasher. I dropped the bowl I was carrying thanking God it was plastic.

"See something you like?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

I figured my outright confession would have her running for the hills, but it didn't phase her.

When she finished erotically loading the dishwasher I took out the garbage. I walked back into the house and if I thought I was gonna shoot my load when she came down the stairs, I was sadly mistaken at the sight before me. Bella was straddling the dining room chair sucking on a popsicle.

"Mmmmm. You know I always wondered how good these were. I love how the juice feels sliding down my throat"

GULP! Gosh how I wish that was my cock she was sucking on. Just hearing the slurping noises she was making was driving me mad.

"Want a taste Quil?"

I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and gawk at her.

"Quil?"

"Y…Yes"

"Come here baby. I want you to have a lick."

HOLY HELL!

Just as I was walking towards her to take a lick like she asked me she ran the popsicle down the side of my neck and threw the rest of it in the sink.

"Oh Shoot! Let me help you with that"

Bella pressed up against me and ran her tongue up my neck and tracing the shell of my ear making me shiver. I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed her against the nearest wall and devoured her lips. She snaked her cold tongue out and licked my lips and she raked her hands down my arms.

"You know baby. It has been a long day. I'm gonna take a bath and go to bed. I love you"

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

She walked up to me and kissed my neck. "Goodnight Quil"

I watched as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh Quil?"

"Yes?"

"You better plan your next move well. Game on!"

I couldn't believe she got me at my own game. That is okay though. I knew that my parents planned on taking Charlie shopping first thing tomorrow morning. Game on indeed!


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected News

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was laying in bed thinking about the events of the night before. I loved how I had gotten to Quil. It was exhilarating. I knew Pam and Daniel were taking Charlie shopping today and Quil said he had to go to work for a few hours, so I took advantage of the time and decided to go back to sleep.

I heard the door creep open

"Charlie not now honey. Isn't G-ma downstairs?"

I didn't hear anything and thought maybe I was dreaming. It wasn't until I felt warm hands gliding up my legs did I know that it certainly wasn't Charlie in my room and chances were they weren't even home yet.

"Quil?"

"Shhhh. Don't move"

The next thing I knew I felt Quil's fingers trace the outside of my panties and then slowly slide them down my legs. I had been wet from the minute he told me not to move. He traced his hands back up my legs and to the outside of my pussy. He was killing me and he knew it. He slowly spread my lips and glided his finger up to my clit.

"Ugh Quil"

"Jeez Bella you are so fucking wet. I can't wait to finally taste you."

Just hearing him say that made my eyes roll back in my head. He circled my clit again and then I felt his fingers plunge inside of me as he encircled my clit with his lips.

"QUIL!" I moaned. I had forgotten how good this felt. I was in heaven and knew I wouldn't last long

"Bella you taste better than I remember. You are so sweet." He whispered against my clit.

He continued his assault on my clit sucking it in his mouth and pushing his fingers deeper inside of me with every stroke. I could feel myself starting to come undone and feel my walls start to clench around Quil's skillful fingers. I knew he had to tell I was close. He sucked my clit hard in his mouth again and then scooted out from under the covers.

What the fuck? I was so close. What was he doing?

"Come on downstairs when you are ready honey. My parents will be back soon with Charlie. Oh and don't play with fire unless you are ready to get burned."

He ran out of the room before I could chuck something at him and I could hear him laughing all the way downstairs. That fucker. So here I was laying in bed wet and frustrated from not being able to get my release. Well played Quil. Well played.

I jumped in the cold shower and finished myself off since that would be the only release I was obviously going to get today and walked downstairs.

Quil was sitting at the table with this shit eating grin on his face eating cereal.

"What's wrong babe? You seem kind of flushed."

"Kiss my ass Quil"

"Ooh baby don't tempt me. My parents will be back any second and I don't want to start what I can't finish."

I glared at him and walked into the living room. I had to think of something good to get him back. It may take me a couple days but he would regret messing with me.

I heard the car door shut outside and knew my angel was back home. I fell asleep before she got home last night and they were gone before I woke up. I had missed her something fierce.

They walked in the door with bags from every store I could think of and Charlie had a huge smile on her face. Great just what I needed. A spoiled daughter.

"Hi Angel. Did you have fun?"

"Yes mommy I got dresses and shoes. Sweaters and jeans."

"Wow! That's a lot" I raised my eyes at Quil's parents and Pam just smiled.

Of course Charlie had to model everything she got. Twice. I could tell she was wearing herself down though, because she was starting to get pale.

"Charlie I think that is good for one day. You need to rest honey."

"Ok. Fine"

"You can try more on later. Ok baby?" Quil said to her kissing the top of her head as he walked by.

"Ok daddy. Did you and mommy have fun?"

"Oh yeah loads" Quil answered smugly.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing. It was nice to have family around. I never knew coming back here could be so amazing.

**Quil POV**

I got up early the next morning to go over to Bella's dad's and do some work. I was gonna stay there for a few hours and then come home before everyone else got up. We were going back to the hospital this afternoon to get the results and find out if I was going to be able to donate marrow to Charlie. I wasn't getting much done at the house. Partially cause I was worried about being a donor for Charlie and partially cause I couldn't help but think what Bella was going to do to me. I got her pretty good yesterday. It took everything I had to stop licking her. I wanted to make her cum so bad, but I was also enjoying this little foreplay game.

I got done at the house around 9 and headed back home, got into the shower and started breakfast before everyone got up. It was nice to have my daughter and Bella here. It really felt like a family. Well I guess we really were a family now. All I had to do was get Bella to totally trust me again and then I was going to ask to her marry me. Charlie and Bella were my life now and I couldn't imagine a world without them in it.

We had a great breakfast and then headed over to the hospital to talk to the doctor and find out our fate. I was nervous and I could tell Bella was a wreck, though she hid it pretty well. I was scared for Charlie too. If I was a match she would undergo grueling chemo and radiation to kill any good marrow that was left. Granted I had to have a needle stuck in my pelvic bone but I would rather take the shit Charlie was gonna go through any day. She would have to stay in the hospital to protect her from infection. The aggressive chemo would break down her immunity making her susceptible to everything. My poor little girl.

We waited for what seemed like forever to talk to the doctor. I saw Paul in the parking lot and thought it was strange he was here. Maybe he was visiting someone. They finally called us back to talk to the doctor. It was hard to judge based on his face if he had good news or bad.

**Bella POV**

I was ready to hear my daughter's fate. I was tired of these waiting games and I knew Charlie was tired of feeling like shit. The doctor sat down and opened Charlie's file.

"Well I have good news"

Thank God!

"It seems as if Charlie is a very lucky little girl. There are two possible donors"

"Two?"

"Yes. Mr. Ateara you are a match. As well as one other family member"

I was go glad Quil was a match

"Its rare for the grandparents to be a match isn't?"

"It wasn't Charlie's grandparents."

"That is the only family we have. Are you sure this was family?"

"Yes we double checked it against both samples of DNA you gave us Miss Swan. The donor had common DNA markers with you. It is your brother."

"I am an only child"

Just then the doctor's door opened.

"Doc I was told to come here to talk to you about being a possible donor for Charlie Ateara"

I turned around and saw Paul standing in the door way. I stood up for a second and the next thing I knew everything was black.

I came to in unfamiliar surroundings and I was in a bed in a strange room.

"Bells?" I heard Quil call my name.

"Quil. Where am I?"

"You fainted honey. You are in one of the doctor's exam rooms."

"Quil the last thing I remember is the doctor telling me that there were two matches and that one of them was my brother. Then Paul walked in. Did I dream that?"

"No. It all happened"

"I don't understand. How could Paul be my brother. I have known him my whole life. I would have known if we were related."

"I think Paul can better explain that baby."

"Ok?"

At that moment Paul walked into the room and smiled at me. Paul tortured me when we were kids. Did he know all this time and not tell me?

"Hey Bella"

"Paul…"

"I guess I need to explain some things to you"

"You think?"

"Please believe me I didn't know about this till Renee died."

"Renee? That was over four years ago"

"Quil did you know about this?"

"No none of us knew"

"Go on Paul."

He hesitated for a half a second like he was really thinking hard about what he was going to say. My parents were married till my dad died and Paul was older than me.

"Ok…so…uh…..When I was five my mother cheated on my father and then left him. When she left she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was. She married the man she left my dad for and had this man believe he was her baby's father. He never questioned it and my mother never wanted to have anything to do with me. I didn't even know she lived in Forks."

Realization was starting to hit me.

"When your mom died they needed to contact her next of kin. You were assumed dead and your dad had already passed. I guess even though she didn't claim me she had always listed me as her son. I was the first person the called after the crash. I couldn't tell anyone because I was ashamed that mother didn't want me and I didn't want to start anything when Quil and Jake were so upset over losing you."

I was starting to feel dizzy again.

"When my father was dying I went to him and asked him for the truth about my mother. He confirmed that Renee was my mom and that she left before you were born. He was certain that you were his daughter too. My father was a pretty sneaky man. He saw you at the lab the day you went to have your blood drawn to confirm you were pregnant. He had known who you were the second he saw you. He paid one of the lab techs to run a DNA test and found out then that he was definitely your father. You left practically the next day and he never had a chance to confront your mom. I am sorry Bella. I hate to break it to you this way. I am your brother. We have the same mom and dad. Your dad never knew he wasn't your biological father. He never questioned it once and knowing the man Charlie was he wouldn't have cared anyway. I know I was horrible to you growing up. Maybe subconsciously it was sibling rivalry. I don't know. I would like to really be your brother and Charlie's uncle."

I was stunned. My mother had lied to me and my dad my whole life. I loved Charlie so much but it would have been nice to have known my biological dad too. I hated my mother growing up. I hate to say that about the dead, but finding this after her death, I hated her even more. It wasn't fair Paul never had a mother, this wasn't his fault. She kept us apart.

"Paul this is a lot to absorb and I am a little upset you didn't reveal it to me when I got back. Or that you never told Jake or Quil, but life is too short. I would love to get to you know you as my brother. Charlie and I can use all the family we can get."

"Thanks Bella"

We all talked to the doctor after that and it was decided that even though Paul was my biological brother in reality her dad was more of a match. Quil would have surgery two weeks from today and my baby would go through hell with chemo and radiation before she could think about getting better. We had a long road ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16

Yes I'm Ready

Quil POV

I was really happy I was going to be able to help my daughter. I also couldn't believe that Paul was Bella's brother. How he kept this to himself all these years I have no idea. It was a relief to know we had back up if we needed it.

I had been thinking for a few days about talking to Bella. I knew this surgery was routine, but, nothing is certain and I didn't want to leave anything unsaid. This sexual torture was ridiculous. There was no reason for her to be sleeping down the hall anymore. I wanted her in my bed every night and I wanted to make love to her.

I walked towards her room and knocked on her door, which just seemed silly to me. Charlie was sleeping and my parents were at work. This was the best time to do this.

"Bells can we talk?"

"Of course Quil. What is it honey?"

"I have a few things I want to talk to you about before the surgery"

"Ok"

"First off I want to apologize to you. I am so sorry I was such as ass when you told me you were pregnant"

"Quil you were just a kid.."

"Bella please. No matter if I was kid or not I had a responsibility to you and I let you down. I caused you pain and made you feel like you had to die instead of coming back here. I will never forgive myself for that. I am so glad you and Charlie are in my life. I couldn't imagine life without you."

"Me either Quil. I am so glad I am home"

"Good. I also owe you an apology for the women."

"Quil come on. We weren't together. You thought I was dead"

"Bella I should have felt in my heart that you were alive. I was in pain and that is no excuse, but I knew I would never love anyone the way I loved you. Love you. I just want you to know that if something happens to me in surgery that you are my entire life."

"Nothing is going to happen to you babe. The surgery is very routine."

"Either way honey. I want you to know how much you mean to me."

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Now…..it seems that you and I have been playing a very dangerous game. Don't get me wrong I love torturing you, but I want to surrender."

"Huh?"

"Bella I want to make love to you. I want to hold you in my arms every night before I close my eyes. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. It is silly for you to be sleeping in here. Move your stuff in my room please?"

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask me that"

"What?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask that. I hate sleeping without you"

"Bella why didn't you just say something."

"I guess part of me felt like we would be upsetting your parents. I guess I was scared of what they thought."

"Bella they won't us together. They wont think badly of us for sharing a bed."

"Ok. I love you. I have forgiven you even though there was never really any reason to forgive you. We were young. Things are better now. I want to be with you in every way possible."

"Bells you just made me the happiest man alive. Thank you. Come on lets move your stuff."

"Jeez Quil. Anxious much?"

"I don't want you out of our bed any longer."

I thought about grabbing her stuff till I realized we were basically alone. My parents were gone for another three hours. Charlie had just laid down.

"I think we should make our moving in together official."

"Quil I have already been living with you."

"Yeah kinda like a roommate"

"Really? I had a roommate when I first had Charlie and I don't remember her ever waking me up with her tongue."

"Oh hell Bella. The thought of watching you get licked by another woman kinda turns me on"

She blushed. Had she ever actually thought about that? Mind out of the gutter Quil.

"What I meant is that we should solidify our sharing a bed together."

"Really? How do you think we should handle that. I wonder if we should do something like this"

Bella dropped to her knees and crawled over to me. I was instantly hard. Bella on her knees was a sight. She stopped right in front of me and ran her hand up my thighs grabbing my cock through my jeans. Fuck me!

"Quil I want to taste you. Take your pants down and sit on the bed."

"Bells you don't have to do that"

"Oh I know that, but I owe you the same courtesy you showed me the other day."

Shit. I didn't let her finish the other day. I don't know if I could deal with blue balls right now. I had to have her mouth on me though. I would deal with the repercussions later. I took my jeans and boxers off and sat half naked on the bed .

"Mmmmm Quil you look so good. I love that I have this affect on you just by telling you what I want you to do. So tell me baby. Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Are you really asking me that Bella?"

"I don't want to do something you don't want." She had to be kidding. What man didn't like getting his cocked sucked by a beautiful woman that meant everything to him. All I could do was nod as Bella got up, walked over to me and dropped on her knees again in front of me taking the head of my cock in her mouth. HOLY FUCK. She slowly licked the precum off the tip of my head and engulfed my cock in her hot wet mouth.

"Bella that feels good. God I love having your mouth around my cock."

She moaned and the feel of the vibration from her mouth had me bucking my hips forcing my cock further down her throat. She didn't seem to mind and kept up her ministrations. Before I knew what she was doing she as on her feet standing in front of me taking off her shirt and bra.

"Quil do you have any idea what you do to me?" She asked as she massaged her breasts. I really think she was trying to kill me.

"Let me show you how you make me feel. You are not allowed to move though."

She looked behind her and pulled the lounge chair closer to me. Before she sat down she finished taking off her clothes and stood completely naked in front of me. I had a really hard time not moving towards her. She sat down on the chair and spread her legs allowing me to see every angle of her sweet pussy. She was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

"See Quil whenever I think about you I get wet. Let me show you" She said as she slid her hand down her flat stomach. She spread her lips and stroked her clit. Moaning my name as she slipped a finger inside of her. I could see her pussy glistening and imagined how good she tastes. She moved the hand that she wasn't using up to her breast and started pulling on her nipple. I started to stroke myself but she stopped me.

"Oh no Quil. I want your undivided attention. Do not touch yourself. Watch me and I will make it worth your while."

I couldn't even think of anything coherent to say. I was in total awe.

"Ugh Quil is this what you feel when you touch me? Is this how good it is for you when you taste me?" She asked pushing her finger in her mouth drenched with her juices. If was possible I just got harder. This shit was hot.

"Well?"

"Uh yes Bella"

"Good"

She got up and walked over to me.

"Now I want to know what it feels like to have you in me"

She straddled my hips and slid herself on my hard cock. The sensation of the warmth of her pussy made me jerk and grab her hips. She grabbed onto my shoulders and started riding me. Her tits were bouncing in my face and she was moaning my name so loud and I shocked it didn't wake Charlie.

"Oh Quil I love your cock being inside me. Fuck me baby and fuck me hard."

That was all I needed to hear. I put a hand on her shoulder and secured the hand I had firmer on her waist and starting slamming into her.

"Bella you are so fucking tight."

She started bouncing with me and soon all you could hear was our bodies slapping against each other. I wasn't going to last much longer but I wanted her to cum with me. I slid a hand between us and started rubbing her clit.

"Quil holy fuck"

"That's right baby. Let yourself go"

"Quil I am going to cum."

"Me too baby. Me too."

We both sped up our movements and Bella started screaming my name. I could feel her walls clinch around my cock and felt her get wetter as she came. Feeling her tighten more around my cock and her wet release pushed me over the edge and we both were cumming together screaming each other's names.

We came down from our high and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you too Quil."

"Bella…..you are my whole word. Marry me!"

"Quil?"

"I mean it baby. I'm not just saying this cause of the amazing sex we just had. I have been thinking about this for a while. I want us to be a real family. Marry me!"

"Yes baby. I will. As soon as your surgery is over and Charlie has her transplant we will get married. I love you so much."

"I have a ring for you. It's in our room. Come on. Let's take a shower and move your stuff into our room and we can make our engagement official."

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N Ok so this was sort of a filler chapter. Next chapter will have Charlie getting ready for her transplant. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews on the previous chapters. You guys are great!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome to Hell

**Bella POV**

I woke up and found myself wrapped in Quil's arms I admired my ring. Quil knew exactly what I liked. He is so amazing. Quil had given it to me last night and proposed again, but we didn't tell his parents yet. .

As I looked over at him I realized I still owed him for his little torture session the other morning. Even though we made love yesterday for the first time in years, I was not about to let that get in the way of torturing him. Tomorrow would be the start of our own personal hell and I didn't know when Quil would feel like doing anything after the bone marrow donation procedure. Plus Charlie will in the hospital for at least a month if not more for the whole donation process.

I rolled out of Quil's arms and I could tell he immediately felt the loss of me near him. I crept to the end of the bed and crawled inside the covers and between his legs. His cock was standing at attention due to his morning wood. It was the most perfect thing. Quil was sexy no matter what but seeing him this vulnerable to my attack was even more of a turn on.

I slid further up so that my mouth was directly over his cock and licked around his head. He started to stir not to sure about what was going on around him, so I licked the tip of his cock again. I could hear him starting to moan and I grabbed the base of his cock and took what I could in my mouth. Quil was huge and I could only fit so much in my mouth without gagging.

"BELLA!" He groaned loudly as it finally hit him what was going on. "UGH BELLA! WHAT A WAKE UP CALL!"

He threw the covers off so he could watch me. I could see him clenching the sheets with his hands and bucking his hips causing his cock to go further towards the back of my throat and almost causing me gag. I started stroking the base of his cock and Quil was moaning my name telling me he was close. I pumped him one more time and sucked his cock in my mouth as hard as I could and then jumped up off of him and started to walk towards the door.

"Bella what the hell?"

"See Quil. We had the best sex last night. It was absolutely amazing, but baby I owe you that one for torturing me the other morning."

"Bella that is not fair. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I am sure you can work that one out on your own. I am going to get some last minute things from the store. Love you baby!"

I could hear his distress as I ran to the bathroom to shower. Payback is a bitch isn't it? I wonder what he was going to do to me next.

I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs to find my daughter and Quil's parents eating breakfast.

"Quil upset about something?"

"Nah just getting a dose of his own medicine."

"So angel wanna do some last minute shopping today? Daddy has to go get some blood drawn and you have your appointment later on today, but I figured we could get you some clothes to wear in the hospital, some books, maybe some other stuff to keep you busy."

"Sure mommy. That sounds like fun. G-ma do you want to go with us?"

"Sure we can have lunch later and meet daddy and G-daddy for dinner. Maybe uncle Jake and uncle Paul will come too."

"I like uncle Paul. He is funny, but uncle Jake is just so…..dreamy"

We about fell on the floor laughing when Charlie said that. She had the biggest crush on Jake and he made sure he gave her the attention she needed from him. Paul has turned out to be a great brother and uncle. He has already cleared his schedule for the next five weeks to help us with Charlie. If this is anything like the last time she had chemo, we would need all the support we could get.

Quil came downstairs looking frustrated and I chuckled at his distress. Now he knew how I felt.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah Bells just great"

"Morning daddy" Charlie sailed out of her chair jumping in her arms.

"Hey princess. What are you doing today?"

"Mommy is going to take me shopping."

"Oh yeah? Maybe she should get a book on how to unclog a pipe. Seems a huge pipe was blocked this morning"

"Funny Quil"

I reached for a coffee cup when I felt Pam place her hand on mine.

"Bella? Is this what I think it is?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Pam. Quil asked me to marry him last night."

"YIPEEEEEEEEEE!" Charlie cried. "Mommy and daddy are getting married."

"Oh Quil!" Pam gushed as she hugged us both. "The ring is gorgeous."

"What's all the commotion?" Daniel asked walking into the kitchen

"Mommy and daddy are getting married G-daddy"

"Yeah. Congratulations. When is the wedding?"

"Nothing big you guys. We just want a small ceremony with friends and family. It will be after all this mess is over with."

"Ok you kids just let us know what you need."

"Thanks dad. Ok I have to get off to the hospital. I will see you beautiful ladies there?"

"Yes babe. Charlie's appointment is at noon. We can have lunch after that"

Quil came and whispered in my hear "mmmm I can think of a few things I can eat." Damn him.

"Love you guys see you later." He said as he kissed me and Charlie on his way out.

"Ok let's get shopping"

**Charlie's POV**

I loved to shop. I just wasn't in the mood today. I was scared. My hair had just started growing back and I was going to lose it again. The nasty chemo was going to make me sick and all I would want to do is sleep the next few weeks. I tried to be brave and not upset mommy and daddy but it was getting hard.

I was trying on dresses when a little girl came in and stared at me for a minute. I guess when I was taking the dress over my head it knocked my wig off a little.

"Mommy why is that girl bald?" The little girl asked her mom.

I didn't know what else to do so I got my clothes on quickly and ran out of the dressing room, running right into G-ma.

"Charlie what is it honey? Why are you crying"

"Cause I am ugly. My wig fell off a little in the dressing room and a little girl asked why I was bald."

"First of all, my granddaughter is not ugly. Don't worry about what others thing sweetheart. It's not how you look on the outside. It is what you have on the inside."

"Well then either way I am ugly because my insides aren't pretty either. I hate being sick! I hate being bald. I HATE EVERYTHING!"

"Whoa honey what is going on?" Mommy came running up to me. "What happened?"

"A little girl asked her mom why Charlie was bald. I guess her wig fell off some when she was trying on clothes. She said she was ugly and I told her that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. Its what you have on the inside. I'm sorry Bella that backfired."

I watched as G-ma explained what happened when the little girl and her mommy came out. The little girl pointed at me and her mom dragged her away. Not before my mommy went to talk to them.

**Bella POV**

"Hey! Hey I said turn around"

"What do you want lady?"

"Do you pride yourself in teaching your children to make fun of others because of what is wrong with them? My daughter has leukemia. What kind of a person are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't because you judged a book by its cover. Pray everyday that your little girl is healthy."

I walked away fuming. I couldn't believe people could be so ignorant. Now I needed to do damage control. I took out my cell and called Jake and my brother and told them my plan. They went to go get Quil and met us at the mall. Yes it was going to make us a little late to our appointment, but I called Charlie's doctor and explained. Then I called Emily and she came to get Charlie and take her for lunch.

After Emily came and took Charlie to the food Pam and I met the guys at our secret location at the mall..

"Bells are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Charlie needs to know she is not alone."

We met back up with the Emily and Charlie. Charlie's eyes about popped out of her head as she saw all of us rounding the corner.

"Mommy what did you do? Daddy? Uncle Paul? Uncle Jake? G-ma? You are all bald!"

"Yep! Now we are just as beautiful as you are my angel."

Charlie just sat there for a second, tears running down her face. She ran and hugged all of us.

"Thank you! Thank you! Mommy your hair was so pretty!"

"Oh baby its just hair. What matters is that we are all united as a family."

I don't think there was one of us that had a dry eye. Not even big, bad Paul could keep the tears from falling. Mission accomplished. Now we were off to the doctor.

**Quil POV**

I can't believe Bella just shaved off all of her hair and that everyone else agreed to it. We had a great family and Charlie seemed to be a little more comfortable now.

We got to the hospital and Charlie did her pre-admission testing. Her doctor explained that tomorrow she would be admitted and she would have her chest tube inserted. What I liked about this man was that he pulled no punches. He told Charlie she was going to feel pretty badly, but that sometimes you had to feel really yucky before you got better. He told how the tube would be inserted and that it was necessary to have to there to help her get the good marrow into her body. She would recover from the surgery and the next day she would start her chemo and radiation. She looked scared and I placed her on my lap whispering that I loved her and she would be ok. My poor little girl. I wouldn't be there for the procedure. I would be in recovery and would see her later on. I hated that I wouldn't be there for her, but knew what I was doing was important for her to survive.

Next the doctor explained to us that during her recovery anyone coming to visit her would have to go to a clean room first, wash their hands, get a mask and put sterilized protective clothing on. He explained that the chemo and radiation would kill all Charlie's blood cells, good and bad and that she would be very prone to infection. She would have to stay here at least a month if not more to make sure she was ok and then have regular testing done to ensure the new bone marrow was doing what it should be doing.

He answered all of our questions and told us he would see us tomorrow to start the chemo process. At least I would be there for that. We all got up and left the office. Bella excused herself to the bathroom and I asked mom to keep an eye on Charlie as I followed her.

"Bells? Bella where are you?"

She walked out of the bathroom in tears. Her eyes red and puffy already because she was crying so hard.

"Quil….what are we putting our little girl through? Are we doing the right thing?"

"Bells, I love that little girl just as much as you do and I believe what we are doing is right. Yes the next month or two are going to be hell, but baby once this is over our girl will be healthy. She can have a normal life."

"You can't know that for sure Quil. What if it doesn't work?"

"Bella! Don't think like that! This is going to work. I will not lose my little girl when I just found out she exists. Have faith honey. We will all get through this."

I made sure Bella was going to be ok and we headed out to have dinner with our family. Charlie wanted pizza. So pizza it was. Dinner was great. Charlie seemed to be pretty relaxed considering everything she was about to go through. I think Bella and I were more nervous than she was. When we got home that night we went to her room and sat down and talked to her. We just wanted to make sure that she was really ok.

"So baby. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't know mommy. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Actually baby this is different. Last time you just had chemo. Now you are going to get daddy's marrow to help you."

"Ok so the doctor said something about a cafter. What is that?"

"A catheter? It is a tube that they put in one of your veins so they can give you medicine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well you will be sleeping when they do it, but it may hurt a little after. We will make sure you have medicine to help with pain baby"

"What does daddy have to do?"

"Well pumpkin" Quil started. "I am going to go to sleep just like you do at night and then they are going to take some bone marrow from my hip"

"Will it hurt you daddy?"

"No baby daddy will be just fine."

"Promise daddy?"

"Yes baby I promise"

"Mommy will you be with me when I am getting daddy's mallow?"

"Charlie honey it is marrow" I had to laugh. She was so innocently funny. "And yes I will be there."

"Will I have to stay at the hospital?"

"Yes for a little while"

"Will everyone be there?"

"Well daddy and I will sleep there every night. G-ma and G-daddy will come see you. Uncle Jake and uncle Paul will come see you too."

"ok. I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course honey. We love you"

Quil and I kissed Charlie goodnight and headed to our room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a shitty day. No matter what Quil said I was worried sick about whether we were doing the right thing. I didn't want Charlie to die of course, but that little angel had been through so much already.

I kissed Quil goodnight and laid down with his arms around me. I had never felt more safe than I did when I was with him.

**Quil POV**

Bella and I got up around 8 and finished packing our bags. I really didn't know what to expect. No one I have ever known has had any kind of surgery. Jake and I talked about it and he said that he was really proud of me for the sacrifice I was making. What else was I supposed to do. This was my daughter. If Charlie was his he would have done the same thing.

We woke Charlie up and got her ready to go. She complained about being hungry the whole way to the hospital. I swear that child eats more than I do. We explained to her that because of the anesthesia she couldn't eat. That didn't seem to matter to her.

We got to the hospital, checked in and we were taken to Charlie's room. Charlie would have a private room so there was no risk of infection when she started her chemo. She would also be at risk after the transplant. It would be a while till she felt herself again.

The nurses came in and started to get Charlie ready to go into pre-op. Now I was getting nervous. She was so brave. She winced a little when they put the iv in her arm. She was so brave. It amazed me she was only 5. The doctor came in to talk to us one last time before they rolled her into surgery. She smiled the whole time. I knew she was putting on brave face for her mother and I. Jake got to her room just as they were wheeling her away and blew her a kiss. There we were three grown ups with tears rolling down our face as our brave little girl smiled the whole way down the hallway telling us how much she loved us.

**Jake POV**

The last few hours have been hell. I know Charlie is not mine. I love her like she is though. Her little crush on me melts my heart. She tells me I am her prince charming. That she is my princess and I am her prince. Gets me every time.

Quil and Bella seemed to be dealing as well as they could. Paul got here about an hour ago and he was pacing the halls. Quil's parents were in the cafeteria. We tried to get Bella and Quil to eat, but they were afraid they may miss something.

When I talked to Quil the other day he told me how scared he was. What if this didn't help Charlie? What if he didn't make it out of surgery? I tried my hardest to calm him, but shit I would have been just as bad if not worse.

Finally the doctor came out. Said Charlie did great and she was in recovery. He said that Quil and Bella could see her in about an hour. I saw a sight I never thought I would see. Paul dropped to his knees crying thanking God his niece was ok. None of us could keep our eyes dry after that.

**Bella POV**

After the excruciating hour of waiting for Charlie to get out of recovery we were able to see our baby. As soon as we walked in I started to cry. I couldn't help it. It is not everyday you walk into a hospital room and see your sleeping daughter with tubes surgically implanted in her chest. It was heartbreaking. Quil seemed to be going through the same emotions.

A few minutes later she started to stir, crying as she came to.

"MOMMY!"

She screamed.

"Baby I'm right here"

"Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here baby." Quil told her as I moved closer to sit next to her.

"Mommy the tube hurts. Please make them take it out."

"Honey they can't. You need it right now."

"GET IT OUT!" She screamed as she started pulling at the tube.

"Charlene listen to me. You can not pull at the tube. I know it hurts honey. I know it hurts, but baby if you keep pulling at it they are gonna have to give you medicine to sleep and I want to see my angel's beautiful eyes. Let daddy tell the nurse and they will give you something for the pain honey."

She started to calm down some as Quil ran out of the room to get the nurse. This was tearing me apart. There is nothing worse than hearing your child scream in pain. What the hell have I done to my daughter?

Quil came back in the room and I told him I needed some air. I kissed Charlie and ran down the hall. Jake was coming towards me and grabbed me before I fell from crying so hard.

"BELLA! BELLA What's wrong Bella!"

"I can't handle this Jake. She is screaming in pain. I can't do this"

"Bells. Honey look at me. Where's Quil?"

"With Charlie."

"What happened Bells?"

"Oh Jake." Just then Paul started walking towards us.

"Bella?"

"Jake what the hell is wrong with my sister?":

"Paul relax. Everything is ok. Bella is just overwhelmed."

"Bells?" Paul asked me.

I slid to the floor and put my head in my hands. "Charlie woke up and asked where I was and where Quil was and then she started saying the tube hurt asking me to tell them to get it out. Then she started screaming in pain. What the fuck are we doing here?"

Paul just stood there. Jake had tears rolling down his face.

"Isabella you listen to me" Paul started. Shit only my father called me Isabella and that is when he was mad at me. "You are doing nothing but trying to save your daughter. Don't you dare fault yourself for that. She just had surgery honey. It is going to hurt her. We knew that. Did the nurse come give her medicine?"

"Yes Quil went to go get the nurse before I left"

"Ok well she is a smart girl and she knows you are upset. Jake and I are going to go in there and I am going to send Quil out. Are you going to be ok while we do that?"

"Yes Paul. Thanks big brother."

"Anything for you brat"

I sat there for a few minutes until I saw Quil running down the hall towards me tears running down his face.

"Bella. I love you"

"I love you too Quil. How is she?"

"A little better now that her prince charming is in there."

Only Jake could make her go from screaming to laughing. Her eyes were heavy from sleep but she was cracking up at everything Jake told her. The nurse came back in to check on her and pulled us aside.

"Are you guys ok? I know that was kind of rough and scary"

"Yes I think we are ok. Jake is a lifesaver"

"Yes he is Mrs. Ateara" I didn't bother to correct her. It had a nice ring to it. "Is he single?"

Jake was too single if you ask me, but that was not my business. I didn't want to hurt this woman. Especially since she as taking care of my daughter, but she didn't seem like Jake's type. Jake went for the blonde haired bimbos. This woman seemed sweet. I would love to see him settle down, but I don't think he is the settle down type.

Pam and Daniel came up for a few hours and Pam brought Charlie the blanket the tribe elder wives made for her.

Charlie slept through most of the night. Jake stayed the whole time and held her hand. I don't think he got much sleep. If he had to go to the bathroom, Paul took his place. Quil and I laid down in the bed on the other side of the room thanking the heavens that our daughter had so many people that loved her.

The next morning when Charlie woke up she seemed to be in better spirits. Her chest tube wasn't bothering her as much and she ate a lot better than she did yesterday. Jake practically had to force feed her the first few hours after surgery. Thankfully she hadn't thrown up from the anesthesia, which I was thankful for. Today she would start receiving the chemo and in five days Quil would be having his surgery to donate the marrow that Charlie needed.

_Day one_

_Charlie has been sick most of the day. She is exhausted and doesn't want to have anyone with her but Jake. She has been throwing up non-stop. I can't stand watching her like this, but in the end if it treats the cancer I guess it will be worth it. Quil and I have been here every waking moment. _

_Day two_

_More throwing up. My poor baby looks so tired. I can tell that this is tearing Quil up but he is putting up a good front. I heard him talking to her last night when she finally fell asleep telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was that she was his daughter. He is so amazing. It breaks my heart to see him so upset._

_Day three_

_Jake had to take Billy to the doctor today to get him more diabetes medication. Charlie has been screaming non-stop for Jake all day. I don't think she has eaten since the chemo started. The radiation is starting to wear her down too. You can tell this is taking a toll on her little body. We now have to wear sterile suits before we go into her room. Any little thing can make her sick. She can't have the transplant if she gets sick and we would have to start this process all over again when she was strong enough. She has been getting high doses of anti-biotics which is making her more sick in addition to the chemo. She had some blood tests today to determine where we are as far as killing the old marrow. Jake came back about an hour go. She relaxed a little when Paul came in and a little when Quil came in. She doesn't want me near her at all. I hope she doesn't hate me for doing this to her._

_Day four_

_The doctor told us that today and tomorrow's treatment should do the job. Quil goes in for surgery first thing in the morning. Considering my daughter doesn't want me right now I am going to wait with Quil and be there when he gets out of surgery. As soon as they let me know he is ok I will be back in Charlie's room. I want to be there when they do the transplant. Whether she wants me there or not. I wish I could say her throwing up stopped but it is worse today than the other days combined. I kissed Charlie after she fell asleep and went down the chapel on the main floor on the hospital._

_**Dear Heavenly Father,**_

_**I know it has been a while since I prayed. I think I lost my faith a bit when Charlie got sick. I just couldn't imagine how someone so pure and sweet could have such a terrible life sentence. I think in a way you wanted me close to Quil and Jake again. Maybe to find Paul. Just please….now that has all been done…..please let my little girl live. She deserves to have a full life, to get to know her daddy, to get over her first crush on Jake, to fall in love, to have her heartbroken, to find true love like her daddy and I have and to enjoy the new family she has. Quil deserves to get to know his little girl too. They are my lifelines. Please watch over them tomorrow and forever. Thank you for bringing them back into my life and for finding Paul. I am truly blessed. Amen.**_

_Day 5_

_Today was the day. Quil was being prepped for surgery and Charlie was having her last chemo treatment. She actually asked for me today. I told her I would stay with her and she told me daddy needed me. That we needed to be brave for daddy. My little girl is amazing. _

_I am in the waiting room now waiting for the doctor to tell me that Quil is in recovery. I don't know what I would ever do without him. How did I ever survive without him. _

_Quil is in recovery and they are ready to the do the transplant. I am so nervous._

"_Mommy I love you" Charlie said to me as they were putting Quil's marrow into the open port in her catheter. Please let this work._

It has been three weeks since the transplant. Quil recovered without any complications. So far Charlie's body has not rejected the marrow. I am so thankful for that.

I have been really tired lately and not feeling myself. Quil told me to go to the doctor to get checked out but I really just think I am run down from all the stuff going on.

Emily called this morning while I was the store. She was at the hospital with Charlie and I wanted to pick some comfortable pants up for her.

"Hey Bella. Can you get me some tampons please. I didn't realize I was gonna start today and I don't have any on me."

"Sure thing. Be back in a bit."

I was walking down the tampon aisle when it hit me. I hadn't had my period since the night Quil and I made love. SHIT! This is so not what I need right now. Quil however is going to be thrilled.

I got back to the hospital and told the nurse what I thought was going on. She talked to the doctor and they sent me down to the lab to have a urine test done. About a half hour later the nurse pulled me out of the room and told me I was definitely pregnant. Lord have mercy.

Quil came to the hospital that night after work to get me for dinner. Jake and Paul were on Charlie duty. She called this her date night with her two favorite uncles. She is such a little turn.

Dinner was great. I cherished these moments with Quil. We haven't had much us time since Charlie was in the hospital so it was nice to be alone with him.

"Bells, are you ok honey. You seem preoccupied. Did you go to the doctor? Is everything ok?"

"I talked to the doctor at the hospital. They sent to me to the lab to have a test done."

"Bella what is going on?"

"Well apparently we are going to have to go baby shopping"

It took a second for him to put two and two together.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant"

Quil jumped out his chair, picked me up and starting screaming we were having a baby as loud as he could in the restaurant. Everyone cheered as I blushed.

"Oh Bella. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive….AGAIN"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? We are having a baby!"

"I know but with all the stuff with Charlie and we're living in your parents house."

"Baby all the more reason to celebrate. Charlie will be a great big sister. Well, once she learns to share the attention." He giggled. "Your dad's house is almost done and we can move in there before the baby is born. If I hadn't already asked you to marry me I would be asking you now."

"Quil.…""Let's get married in the hospital chapel. Charlie is feeling good enough to move around. Jake and Paul will be there. I can call mom and dad"

"In a hospital chapel? Really?"

"Why the hell not. I don't need a fancy ceremony. I have you."

"Ok. Why the hell not!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Getting our lives back

BPOV

After Quil and I talked we went back upstairs to tell everyone our news. Charlie couldn't have been happier. She wasn't just excited that she got to be a part of the wedding, but couldn't believe she was going to be a big sister.

The ceremony was very short. Nothing fancy which we didn't need. All Quil and I needed, we had already had in front of us. A week and a half later we were heading home. Charlie was still really weak and her chances of infection were still there, but she as getting stronger everyday. I never thought I would see this day.

Of course this pregnancy was starting to take its toll on me. I wasn't sick with Charlie at all. I had a very easy pregnancy. I was tired all of the time, but this was awful. I was throwing up all the time, my boobs were so tender if Quil even rubbed up against them I was ready to kill him. Our active sex life was sort of dwindling. It is not that I didn't want to be with him, I was just always so nauseous. I knew Quil was frustrated and I felt awful. The last time we tried I almost threw up when I was going down on him. Talk about ruining the mood.

"Mmmm….baby that feels so good"

"Oh shit I am gonna puke" MOOD KILLER.

So the next few weeks it was basically the same. No sex and a grumpy Quil.

During the end of my first trimester the nauseousness stopped. I hadn't thrown up in three days. Thank goodness.

Paul knew the issues Quil and I were having and he volunteered to take Charlie the night we finished moving all of our stuff in my dad's house. I had planned on christening every room but Charlie's.

Paul came to get Charlie. Of course Jake had to tag along. Charlie couldn't be happier. Her crush on Jake has gotten worse. She told him the other day she was going to marry him and he expected her to take her out on a date next year cause she was going to be a big girl. A big girl at 6? Jake of course agreed to take her out for birthday. If Jake every actually decides to settle down I feel sorry for the girl. She is not going to have to get my approval but my daughter's as well.

They left and I felt kind of awkward being alone with Quil. I shouldn't feel awkward at all. The last few months had just been stressful. Nothing should be stressful. Our daughter's bone marrow transplant was a success and she was in remission. I chalked it up to nerves and got into the shower.

I could hear the bathroom door open and I hoped he was coming in to join me.

"Bells. Are you alright?"

"Yeah babe I am fine. The water is still warm. Why don't you come in"

"I never thought you would ask."

Quil undressed and stepped into the shower with me. His naked body sent mine into a frenzy. I think I was a little worried because I was also starting to show and I felt a little fat.

"You are so beautiful Bella. Even more so with our child growing inside of you."

"I know what I want inside of me" I said seductively.

"Well, well Mrs. Ateara. Aren't you the naughty little minx tonight."

"mmmmm"

Quil stepped closer to me and captured my lips as he pressed me against the shower wall. I could feel his cock against my stomach and I was wet immediately. I loved everything about Quil, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love his cock the most.

He placed his hands on each side of the wall beside my head and moved down to my neck.

"I missed this Bella. God you feel incredible"

"I know baby I am so sorry"

"Don't. I know the little guy was throwing you for a loop"

"Little guy huh?"

"Bells I don't really want to talk about the baby right now. I want to just make our bodies dance against each other. Let's go to the bedroom. The water is getting cold"

Before I could agree Quil was shutting off the water and started carrying me to our room. He placed me on the bed removing our towels. As he went to lay on top of me I rolled and he fell on to the bed.

"Bells?"

"Lay down. Let me show you how sorry I am for neglecting you for so long"

He didn't argue and laid on the bed with his cock sticking straight in the air just waiting to be sucked. My mouth was watering as I crawled towards him slowly.

"Bells you are killing me"

I reached his lips and kissed him with everything I had. We opened our mouths at the same time allowing our tongues to fight for dominance. I think he let me win but I didn't care. I traced my tongue down his neck to his sculptured chest and bit down on his nipple as he hissed from the contact. I moved down his chest towards his abs. His six pack was well defined and just seeing him shirtless half the time sent a twinge to my core. I traced each of his abs with my tongue as he placed his hands in my hair.

"Bella please"

"Patience my love. The good part is coming"

I moved down the remaining part of his stomach licking each side of his perfectly defined V leading to the place I wanted to be most. I could see the pre-cum glistening off the head of his cock and saw him twitch in anticipation. Finally I had made it to my destination.

I snaked my tongue out tasting the pre-cum on his tip and he gasped as I dipped my tongue in the slit on the tip of his delicious cock. God this was what heaven was. He tasted so incredible. I slowly took his head in my mouth and he groaned as I scratched my nails down his thighs.

"Oh Bella. Baby don't stop doing that"

I took more of him in my mouth with every stroke upwards and was rewarded with his groans and sheet grabbing. I knew I didn't want him to cum just yet. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I sucked on him a few more minutes and looked at him through hooded eyes as I moved back up his body and slid his cock inside my wet pussy almost screaming at the feel of him filling me completely.

Quil grabbed my waist and started pumping in to me.

"I won't hurt the baby will I?"

"Quil honey as huge as you are you don't have to worry about that. Please I need to feel you"

He started pumping incredibly faster as I started to reach my first climax.

"Baby I am gonna cum. Oh Quil"

I came hard and I don't know how he did it, but as soon as I came he lifted me off of him and slid down so that his face was in line with my dripping core. He began licking my clit as I was sitting on his face. Quil and I never did this before and I have to say it was better than anytime he had ever eaten me out. The sensation of him rubbing my nipples and sucking my clit in his mouth was enough to make me squirm. He placed his arm around my back and pressed his face further into my pussy.

"QUIL. OH FUCK QUIL RIGHT THERE"

He sucked my clit in his mouth holding me tight. I had no where to go when I started to cum. It was the hardest I had ever cum in my life and I was shaking from the orgasm he just gave me.

He pulled his mouth away from my pussy and turned us over pushing his cock into me without warning. His warm skin rubbing against my sensitive clit and his hard cock going inside of me was enough to make me cum again immediately.

"Bella you taste better now that you are pregnant. I love having you sit on my face. I had a perfect view of your amazing tits and your face as you were cumming. I thought I was going to cum myself when I saw how much pleasure I was giving you. Now baby hold on cause we are gonna have a bumpy ride"

He pulled out of me and turned me on all fours entering me hard from behind. I didn't even have time to register what was happening before I was screaming his name, cumming again for the fourth time that night.

Quil painfully dug his hands into my hips as he fucked me harder than he ever had. I guess three months without sex makes Quil want rougher sex. This was fine by me. I loved when he was rough.

"Oh Quil. Fuck me baby. Harder! Harder Quil. FUCK ME!"

He dug his fingers into my skin impossibly harder and slammed his cock into me. If he hadn't been holding on to me I would have catapulted into the headboard. He moved one had around my clit and started rubbing me sending me into my fifth orgasm.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed as I clenched against him causing him to have his own release, cumming hard and fast.

"FUCK BELLA! FUCK!" He shouted as he came.

We both collapsed on the bed and snuggled together. We slept for a few hours before waking up and proceeded to do exactly what I had wanted to. We christened every room but Charlie's and sex had never been better between us.

"I love you" we declared to each other as we both fell asleep snuggled tight together in bed. We had renewed our love tonight and I had never been more in love with him than I was right now.

Paul called giving us enough time to get dressed. Charlie barged into the house jumping into my arms.

"I missed you mommy"

"I missed you too angel"

She ran to Quil when he came downstairs and I started breakfast. I couldn't have asked for anything better than what I had in front of me. I loved my family.


	9. Chapter 9

ksChapter 9

What Hurts The Most

BPOV

The last few weeks were amazing. I was feeling better. Quil and I were having sex more, which made everything better and Charlie was almost 100% better.

Tonight Paul and Jacob were taking Quil out for a post wedding guys night out. They didn't have a chance to throw him a bachelor party so they were going to celebrate tonight. Sam, Emily's husband and Jared were going as well. Pam and Daniel were gonna watch Charlie and Emily and I were going to have a girls night out. I couldn't drink of course but I could still have fun and go to the bar and be Emily's designated driver. Kim and Claire were going to come to. Kim was Jared's wife, another friend of Quil's that lived on the reservation and Claire had been seeing Paul for a few months.

I was excited. I loved my husband and my daughter, but I needed a girls' night. It had been so long since I had girlfriends. I hung out with these girls my whole life. When I moved away I didn't have time to have friends. I was working, going to school and raising my daughter. The girl time was needed.

"So babe where are you and the girls going tonight?"

"Not sure yet? What about you and the guys?"

"We are going to The Junkyard. You girls should come by if you can't find a decent place to hang."

"I am not going to ruin your evening Quil. This is a guys night out."

"Bella I could care less what it is. It is never a full night without my beautiful wife."

"I love hearing I am your wife."

"I do too. I love you Bells"

"I love you too babe. Now go have fun"

He kissed me as he walked out the door. We had heard the horn honk as we were talking so we knew the guys were here. I texted Jake as Quil was walking out the door.

_Don't let him do anything he is going to regret - __**B**_

_You know me better than that. I will make sure he is ok - __**J**_

Pam and Daniel came to get Charlie and I got ready to go get the girls. I felt huge already being in my second trimester, but Quil always told me how beautiful I looked.

I got to Emily's and couldn't believe how beautiful the girls looked. I was so excited I think the girls could feel the excitement rolling off of me. This was going to be one of the best nights of my life.

QPOV

I was excited about going out with the guys. I really hadn't seen them much since Bella came home. I missed Bella already and I had only been away from her thirty minutes.

We got to the bar and it was packed. There were people everywhere. It had been a few months since I had been out and then I was single Quil and was only interested in finding out where my next piece of ass was coming from. It was a little different being married Quil just out for a night with the guys.

It was as if someone had sent out a message that we were coming out. As soon as we walked up to the bartender we were surrounded by girls. I love my wife but some of these girls were hot. Then I saw her. Shit

"Quil?"

"Margo please you cause enough problems for me last time"

"Where's your wife. I heard you got married"

"I did and she is hanging out with the girls"

"And she left you all alone. How tragic"

"Is there something you want Margo?"

"You know there is"

"Besides that. Come on I'm married"

"I had to at least try. Let me buy you a drink, you know to show no hard feelings"

"Ok"

Margo bought me a drink and before I started to drink it I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I came back and my drink was there, the guys were there but Margo was no where to be found. Better off that way. I know that girl is bad news.

"Dude did you really just let Margo buy you a drink?"

"What harm is there in her buying me a drink?"

"Bella would say otherwise"

"Bella's not here. One drink is not gonna do any harm."

"You are brave dude. My sister is not a force to reckoned with."

After three drinks I was surprised at how drunk I was. I knew it had been a while since I drank, but I didn't consider myself a lightweight. Jake was talking to some blonde at the bar and Paul was chilling talking to a guy we knew from high school. I really didn't feel right. I shook it off as just not drinking lately and drank the drink that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked at the bartender and he nodded his head towards the end of the bar to Margo. Free alcohol is free alcohol right?

Paul and I decided to dance. I wasn't much of a dancer but I was feeling good. All of the sudden I saw Bella standing in front of me. Did she decide to come here with the girls? She looked hot. She started grinding on me and rubbing on my dick. Jake was looking at me kinda strange and Paul was glaring at me. What the heck was their problem. I could dance with my wife like that in public if I wanted to. My girl started kissing my neck and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and shoved my tongue in her mouth. It was then that Paul came up behind me and pulled me off of Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing dude?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What the fuck asshole. You go out and have a few drinks and my sister doesn't matter anymore?"

"Paul are you high. Bella is right here"

"What? Bella isn't here."

"I was just kissing her."

"No asshole you were kissing Margo"

"What?"

"Paul that is not funny"

"I am not kidding"

I looked around and saw Margo standing in front of me smiling. Wiping her lips off.

"Margo what the fuck?"

"Come on Quil you were just as into it as I was"

"I was not"

"Baby you were enjoying yourself like the old days. You know you want me"

"You are a crazy bitch. I love my wife. What the hell did you do to me? You slipped something in my drink, didn't you?"

"Oh come on baby you know it was nothing. Just a little X. You needed to loosen up"

"Margo. Fuck!"

Jake came barging up to me. Punched me in the face and stormed out of the door. I guess I deserved that. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I knew it was better to leave this unsaid.

"Jake!"

"Quil don't talk to me"

"Jake she drugged me"

"And?"

"You never should have let her buy you a drink to start with. Bella is gonna kill us""I don't think we should tell her. It is just gonna make things worse"

"I think that is a bad idea"

"Jake if you are my best friend you will do this for me please. Bella and I just got married. I will tell her. Just let things settle for a bit"

"I won't lie to her if she asks me"

"I understand. Paul?"

"Paul what?"

"Please let me tell her in my own time."

"It's your funeral"

We called a cab and started to make it back to our house. I would tell Bella soon. I just didn't want to ruin things right now.

BPOV

The girls and I were having a fun, but the bar was kind of lame. We decided to leave after a hour. Quil said if we wanted to that we could meet them at The Junkyard. I mentioned it to the girls and they agreed. Quil and I weren't old enough to go out when I lived here before so this should be interesting. Quil and I could barely keep our hands off each other. I knew he would be drinking and I didn't know what a drunk Quil would be like.

We walked into the bar and I immediately started looking for Quil. I saw Jake and Paul and started walking towards them. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Standing there in the middle of the dance floor was my husband and that whore Margo. They were grinding up against each other. Margo was rubbing up against his dick and he was doing nothing to stop her. She started kissing his neck and I thought I was gonna throw up. I wanted to go and pull her off of him, but I wanted to see what he was going to do. That is when my world came crashing down. Quil grabbed Margo and pulled her closer to him and shoved his tongue down his throat. That was all I needed to see.

Emily came up behind me and saw what I was seeing and she had this look of horror and pity on her face. She knew I saw them.

"Emily I need to get out of here"

"Ok honey go out to the car and I will get the girls. I haven't drank much I will drive us home."

I got out to the car and sat in the passenger seat and just cried. How could he do this to me after all we went through to get back together. I was sure he really loved me. I couldn't believe my brother and my best friend were just standing there watching him like nothing was happening.

The girls came out to the car and we left. We got to Emily's and she tried to convince me to stay but I just wanted to be in my own house. I wanted to be there when Quil got home. He was in for a rude awakening.

I got home and called Pam to check on Charlie and told Pam I would be there in the morning to get her. She asked if everything was ok and I told her that I was just tired. I thanked her and laid down on the couch. I wanted to make sure I heard Quil when he came in.

About an hour later I heard the door open and there were the three drunken idiots marching through the door.

"Hey Bells" Jake said as he walked into the living room

"Hi baby" Quil started to walk towards me.

"Don't Quil"

"Bells?"

"Do not come near me. Any of you."

"Bella. What's wrong?" Jake asked me. I just glared at him.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Do you care?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? You are my wife of course I care?"

"You know what. I am tired. It has been a long night and I am not up to doing this right now. Go home with Jake and Paul or something. I don't care where you go really, but you are not staying here."

"Bella?"

"Go Quil. Leave"

"Is this some pregnancy thing?"

"Are you fucking serious? You are going to blame me for this?"

"What else could it be?"

QPOV

"What else could it be?"

"Quil, the girls and I came to The Junkyard tonight." As soon as she said that my heart sank. Please tell me she is not talking about what I think she is talking about.

"Bella we were there all night. I didn't see you"

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy sucking face with that whore, Margo"

FUCK!

"Honey I can explain that?"

"Really? I can't wait to hear this. Are the two idiots standing with you going to back up your story too? I mean Jake really? How could you just let this happen. You are my best friend. Paul…of all people. You know what your dad went through with my mom"

"Bella this is different"

"No Paul. It isn't"

Bella was fuming. The stress couldn't be good for the baby.

"Bella honey sit down please. The stress is not good for the baby"

"Fuck you Quil. You don't get to worry about that anymore" What did that mean?

"So where is this great explanation that is going to make it all better?"

"She drugged me Bells"

"Wow that is all you have? She drugged you? You cheat on my with the girl that we had problems with once already and all you can say is she drugged you? That is classic."

"It's the truth Bella and I didn't cheat on you."

"What would you call it?"

"We kissed. I thought it was you" Shit that didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"So let me get this straight Casanova. The bitch drugged you. You are rubbing all up against each other. She starts kissing your neck and you shoved your tongue down her throat, but you thought it was me the whole time? Wow! And Jake and Paul just what thought Margo was me too? We look nothing alike you idiot!"

I was not getting out of this unscathed.

"Bella she drugged me. I'm sorry. Come on honey you know me."

"You're right. I do. You are and always will be a man whore. I don't know why I thought I was different and that you could stay faithful to me."

"Bella, honey please. I am sorry."

"Were you going to tell me about this when you got home Quil?"

"No"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know"

Then Bella did something I never thought she would do. She punched me.

"Get out Quil! All of you get out! I don't know any of you."

"Bella"

"GET OUT!"

"Bells please we just got married"

"Yeah no shit. Glad your vows means so much to you"

"They do baby"

"Stop calling me that. You can come by tomorrow to see Charlie and then we can make arrangements where you can see her at your mother's"

"Bella…..what are you saying?"

"We're done. You, me, Jake, Paul. This is done. I don't want to have anything to do with any of you."

"Bella. Quil I fucking told you that you should tell her"

"Wow Quil. Jake told you to tell me and you still refused. Jake please. I can't do this. Just leave"

"Bella I am not leaving"

"Then I will call the cops Quil. I don't want you here. Go find your whore"

"Bella I'm sorry" I told her again as Paul and Jake dragged me out of the house.

"Here's a quarter baby. Tell it to someone who gives a rat's ass"

What have I done? How could Margo do this to me? That bitch just cost me my marriage.

"Nice going Quil. Now she hates all of us"

"She will be fine in the morning. This will all blow over and she will understand. This is not my fault. It's Margo's"

"Wow man you really are an idiot. My sister was right. Margo is a common whore. You can't blame this on her. You should have told her to fuck off when she came up to you at the bar. Did you really think that stupid bitch would not try anything to get you back in her bed?"

"I don't know Paul. Let's go to my parents' house. I will come back in the morning to talk to her."

We got to my parents' house and my mom was still up watching tv. I had started to cry on the way over here realizing what just happened. It didn't help that I was sobering up either.

"Quil? What's wrong? Is Bella ok? Are you drunk?"

"No and Yes"

"Bella is not ok? Where is she?"

"Home. She kicked me out"

"WHY?"

"She came to the bar and saw me kissing Margo. Margo drugged me and I thought it was Bella"

"You expected her to believe that. Quil I never thought I would say this to you, but you are not staying here. Go to Jake's or Paul's. I can't even look at you right now"

"Mom"

"Go son before I say something I regret. Charlie doesn't need to see this. She is still recovering."

"Fine. Take her side"

"I will. Goodnight son"

I left my mom's stunned that she kicked me out of her house too. I had to figure out a way to make this right. I couldn't lose Bella. She was my whole life. So I did the only thing I could think of. I called the hospital to talk to Dr. Cullen. I asked him if X would show up in a blood test and he said most definitely. So I was off to the hospital to let him draw my blood so I could prove to Bella I was drugged. Then I called Margo.

"Hello"

"Hey Margo"

"Quil?"

"Yeah its me"

"What's up baby?"

"You know where my house is right?"

"Sure"

"Meet me there tomorrow at 10am"

"Ok….why?"

"We need to talk about some stuff"

Dr. Cullen did a urinalysis and said the drug would show up in my urine also and it would be quicker than a blood test. Bella knew I didn't do drugs so I agreed to that, but also had him do a blood test. Then I called my lifeline.

"Hello?"

"Bella"

"Quil I don't want to talk to you"

"Bella I am so sorry. I love you. Please come to my mom's tomorrow at 10am. I want to work this out."

"Quil there is nothing to work out. I will be there tomorrow to pick up Charlie. We can talk about visiting times then, but I do not want to talk about anything else."

"Whatever you want to do baby. I love you so much.""Don't say that Quil. Don't say things you don't mean"

"You think I don't love you? Bella you are my life"

"You have a weird way of showing it"

"I do love you. You, Charlie, and the baby mean the world to me. Let me make this right"

"I don't see how you can. It is not like it was hearsay Quil. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I know. I know how bad this is, but I know you love me. No matter how much you are trying not to right now. I know you love me baby. I will make this right. Goodnight my Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

I walked into Jake's house and fell asleep on the couch. Tomorrow was going to suck, but I had to figure out something. I stood to lose everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Truth Does Not Always Set You Free

QPOV

I was so nervous. Last night was the worst night of my life. Worse than the night I was told Bella died. I couldn't believe how dumb I was last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have known better than to let that bitch buy me a drink. I fucked up everything. I had to save my marriage. It was all that mattered to me besides Charlie and my unborn baby.

I made some coffee as Paul was coming down the hallway.

"Morning Asshole"

"Paul please I feel bad enough"

"You should. You broke my sister's heart. Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"Yeah I have a plan in action."

"Care to tell us about it man whore?" Jake asked coming down the hallway rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I got my urine tested to show I was drugged. Bella and Margo will be here in a little while"

"Are you stupid? You invited them both here?" Paul asked

"Yes I figure if I can get Margo to admit what she did Bella will forgive me"

"Bad idea man. Bad idea" Jake said

I didn't think it was a bad idea. Bella was bound to forgive me when she found out Margo really did drug me.

I showered and walked down to my parents' house. Charlie was just waking up when I walked in.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey baby"

"Where's mommy?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes"

"Ok. Then what are you doing here alone?"

"I slept at uncle Paul's"

Just then my mom dad walked down the hallway and didn't say two words to me. After sleeping on everything I didn't blame my parents for being mad. Bella was their daughter as much as I was their son.

"Dad"

"Quil. I know you are human but some things are inexcusable son"

"I know dad"

I heard a car and told Charlie to stay inside. I was hoping it was Bella. Of course it wasn't.

"Hey baby" the annoying voice said.

"Margo shut up. I only asked you here for one reason. To help me prove to Bella that I didn't lie to her and that I would never purposely hurt her."

"So you told her. You are an idiot"

"No she came to the bar and saw me kissing you"

"Awww poor little Bella. I am not helping you"

"You are. I have proof I was drugged and the bartender is a friend of mine and will testify that I left my drink and you laced it."

She looked at me in horror. Just then Bella came driving up to the house. She got out of the car and glared at me.

"Quil, did you really ask me here so that I could see you and your whore together? Where is my daughter. I don't want her around this bitch"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black." Margo was messing with fire.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would so kick your ass"

"Now that is funny. You are pregnant and your husband is making out with me?"

"Margo shut up" I told her

I took the paper out of my pocket and handed it to Bella.

"What is this?"

"It is a urinalysis. It proves I was drugged"

"And?"

"Now you know I didn't mean anything that happened. I was drugged and hallucinating."

She stood there and it didn't seem to make a difference. She still seemed pissed. Just as Jake and Paul were walking outside Bella dove at Margo and slapped her so hard the next county could have heard it.

"You fucking cunt" Margo screamed and went after her. I couldn't move fast enough. She was getting ready to attack my baby when Paul grabbed her.

"Think about touching my sister again and I will forget you are female"

Paul would never hurt a woman, but I had no doubt he was telling the truth.

"Bella please listen to me. Quil was drugged and as soon as I realized what was happening I pulled Quil off of this two-bit slut. Jake slugged him and we left. You must have left right before that"

"Really?"

"Of course honey. Jake and I love you. We would never want you hurt. Quil really didn't know what he was doing We told him to tell you."

Thank God for Paul. Bella walked up to him. Looked him in the eyes and started to cry.

"Oh Paul." I'm sorry I doubted you. "Jake. I'm sorry"

"Honey its ok. If we saw that we would think the same thing" Jake told her.

Thank goodness. Bella realized I didn't mean it.

"Hey Margo. You can leave now. Come near my husband or family again and I will beat you down and if I can't cause of my being pregnant I have plenty of friends that will do it for me"

She stormed off and Bella flipped her off as she was getting into her car.

"Oh Bells. Honey I am so glad you understand"

"Who said I understood?"

"Bella?"

"Quil I know you were drugged, but the fact that drugged you didn't know it was me really bothers me. Plus, you had a chance to come clean when you came home and you admitted you were not planning on telling me. Nor did you know if you were ever going to tell me. If you can't tell me things how can I trust you? What do we have without trust?"

"Bella….honey I was scared. I was so afraid of hurting you?"

"So tell me babe. How does it feel to have your fear come true. You crushed my heart."

"I will make it up to you Bella. I swear I will. I was dumb. Please honey I can't lose you"

"Quil right now I don't believe anything you say. You will have to earn my trust back and that will not be easy. I am so torn here. I love you so much. You are my world, but you hurt me. Beyond hurt me. However, I won't just take you back like it was nothing."

"What can I do to make this better?"

"I don't know. I know you are not coming home right now. We will figure out something to tell Charlie, but I can't look at you without seeing your lips on her. In a few weeks you can move back in. In the guest room."

"Bella you can't stay in that house all alone"

"Why? I am perfectly capable of taking care of me and Charlie. I did it for years. Besides Jake can stay with me"

"Bella. Let me come home please. I will stay in the guest room. I will stay out of the way. I can't stand to be away from you and Charlie."

"I don't know Quil"

"Honey please"

"Fine. You will stay in the guest room and only talk to me if it has to do with Charlie. I have nothing to say to you. I am only doing this because I know how much Charlie loves you. I am not doing this for you."

"Thank you"

"Whatever. Jake, Paul if you would like come for dinner tonight. I am sure Charlie would love to spend time with her uncles"

"Ok Bella will be there later" Jake told her

I guess I should feel relieved I was going back home, but Bella was still so mad at me. I don't know how I could survive without touching her, holding her, kissing her. I would do everything I could to make us right again"

BPOV

The next few months sucked. I tried to forgive Quil. I just couldn't get passed that he wasn't planning on telling me about him and Margo. I missed him. We lived in the same house, but we weren't married really. Charlie knew something was wrong. No matter how we tried to play our roles, she was too smart for own good.

Jake and Paul came over daily to try to help out. She was becoming withdrawn. Even Jake was having a hard time cheering her up. I knew forgiving Quil would help her. I was so lost. I went to all my doctor appointments alone. Quil wanted to go. I just couldn't be alone with him. Every time we were alone he wanted to talk. To apologize for the hundredth time. I was sick of hearing it. I was seven months pregnant and miserable, but it had nothing to do with the pregnancy. Part of myself was missing. Things weren't going to get better if I didn't try.

Jake came by today to talk to Charlie and I decided I was going to take the first step.

"Jake"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Would you mind taking Charlie for a few days?"

"Of course. I would love to have her with me. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Quil and I need sometime to talk alone. I need to decide one way or another what I want to do. I either need to forgive Quil and move on or he needs to move out. I can't and won't live like this anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I want my life back. I want to trust Quil again. I miss my husband"

"Bells. I have talked to him and he really regrets what he did. He knows how badly he fucked things up. He regrets not telling you right away"

"Why won't he tell me this?"

"You won't talk to him unless it has to do with Charlie"

"What am I supposed to do? Act like everything is ok?"

"Of course not, but Bella….he is human. What if the shoe was on the other foot. Wouldn't you want him to forgive you?"

"Yes"

"Well think of that. You guys have been through so much"

"I know. Thanks Jake"

"Sure. Sure."

Quil came home from work to find me in the kitchen making dinner. He came in put his stuff down and turned to find Charlie.

"She's not here"

"Why?"

"She is with Jake for a few days"

"Um…..ok"

"We need some time to us to talk. To figure things out."

"Ok"

"Quil…I love you so much. I miss you, but you really hurt me"

"I know. If I could go back I would change it all. I would have never taken that drink from Margo and I would have told you about it as soon as I got home. That was the stupidest thing I could have done. I should have told you"

"Yeah you should have. I would have been upset naturally, but this" I motioned to us " would not be going on right now if you were honest with me."

"I know. Tell me what I can do. I miss you. You sleep right down the hall and I feel like we live in separate houses."

"It is going to take time. I have finally gotten the image of the two of you out of my head. I just need some time."

"I will do whatever you need me to do. I just want us back"

"I do too. We have to take this slow. I won't just jump back in blindly and you are still staying in your room. You know I cant resist you and I refuse to let you woo me with sex. We need to build us back up first. The next few days I want to talk, do things together, spend real time together. Since we have gotten back together it has been sex, Charlie, sex, Charlie, sex."

"Well….you have already made dinner tonight. Let me go pick up some dessert and we can stay home the rest of the night and talk."

"Ok and Quil no matter what has happened between us. I do love you"

"I love you too Bella"

QPOV

Things were going slow. I was craving Bella like I have never craved her before.

She seemed to be getting a little better. We were kissing now and she seemed a little happier.

I would sacrifice my soul to make her happy again. I will never hurt her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Let's Be Us Again

JPOV

I went over to Bella's today to talk to her while Quil was at work. I was hurting watching how hurt my two best friends were hurting. I kinda have to admit I knew Quil would screw up. I hate to say that but he is an ass sometimes. Part of me even wished that Bella didn't let him move back in. I know how awful that sounds, but I have been in love with Bella since I was 16. I just never acted on it cause I knew how much she loved Quil and Quil loved her. I was so mad at him when he just let her go when he found out she was pregnant.

I feel better now that I admitted that to myself. I will never let Bella know how I feel, but it is part of the reason I haven't settled down. No one can compare to her.

"Jake"

"Yeah?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that. What do you feel in your heart?"

"I love him Jacob, but I don't know if I can ever trust him fully again."

:"I know, but you have to start somewhere. Come on Bells. Quil and you were meant to be" Shit that hurt to say. "You have loved each other since the beginning of time."

"Ok. I tell him when he gets home from work."

.BPOV

I think I am ready to totally forgive Quil. We have gone out weekly just us. We go to dinner, the movies, and other stuff. Paul and Jake have been great about watching Charlie. We have really built our friendship back up. I missed that. Quil and I were friends before we ever started dating in high school and it is good to have that back. I trust him for the most part and I believe that he won't hurt me again. I guess it is just in time too. I am due in two weeks. I want us to be ok with the baby coming. Charlie needs it too.

By the time Quil got home it was time to go to my last ultra sound appointment. He hadn't been to one yet cause I was being stupid and letting this get in the way of our child so I let him come to my appointment . I didn't want to find out what we were having till the baby was born, but I needed to start decorating the nursery. I hate yellow and didn't want to do tan, so that means I need to find out what colors we are doing. The appointment went great. I forgot Quil wasn't with me for Charlie's appointments and I immediately felt like an ass. How could I take this away from him?

The doctor confirmed we were definitely having a boy and I could see a tear fall from Quil's eyes. A little Quil running around. God help those girls when he gets older. If he is anything like my husband they are in trouble. Now all we need to do is decide on a name. I know what I want, just have to check with Quil.

"Bella. Thank you." Quil said as we drove back home.

"For what honey"

"For letting me come to see our baby"

"Quil I am so sorry. I didn't think. I never should have kept you from coming with me from the start. It was wrong and once again I kept you from another child."

"Bella…you were hurt. I understand. I wish I could have been the man you needed."

"Quil you are the man I need. I want to be us again. I miss you. Move your stuff back into our room"

"Are you sure Bells?"

"I have never been more sure about anything. I love you and I want you back in our bed."

"Well Mrs. Ateara you don't have to tell me that twice." I giggled. He was just so cute.

"Can we talk about names?"

"Sure"

"What are you thinking? I like Luke"

"Luke is ok but I want Quil Ateara Jr."

"Really Bella? You want to name our son after me?"

"Of course. Why would I not? Even if we hadn't gotten to this point I couldn't imagine my son not being every bit like his dad. You are a great father Quil"

"I should have been a better husband"

"Stop it! Look baby, shit happens. You are human. You made a mistake. You realize you made it and you have done nothing but try to earn my trust and love back since you moved back in. These last few months may have been rough, but Quil we are friends again. I not only have my husband, but I also have my best friend"

"Yeah Jake"

"Well of course Jake is my best friend as far as friends go, but Quil you are my true best friend. I can tell you anything. I trust you with my life. You are my forever"

"You trust me?"

"Yes. I know I am a tough nut to crack."

"I didn't deserve your trust, but I am glad I have it back"

"You do and I am not going to say anymore about it after this, but I suggest your never do anything to lose it again. I won't be forgiving next time. We will be done"

"There will never be a next time. You are my forever too"

We went home and moved Quil's stuff back into our room.

"I want you Bella"

"Quil" I blushed. Charlie was down the hall. "Charlie is still awake"

"I don't care. It has been too long since I have made love to you"

"Quil."

"Bella"

"Charlie?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Why don't you go downstairs and watch tv for a while"

"Ok…..can I watch a movie"

"Yes"

"YIPEE"

Charlie ran downstairs and as soon as Quil heard the tv turn on he was shoving me into the wall. It had been so long since he touched me I was afraid I would burst.

"I missed you Bella. I missed everything about you. Your eyes" He said as he gently kissed both my eyelids.

"Your nose" He said kissing the tip of my nose. "Those luscious lips" He grabbed my top lip in between his teeth as he suckled it licking my bottom lip. I was so wet. He hadn't even really touched me.

"I missed your neck, your chin…mmmm this little spot right here between your collarbone and your shoulder."

He slowly moved his hands down right above my breast and started taking off my shirt. "I missed your tits and your nipples. God I love sucking on them." He said as he removed my bra and then took my nipple in his mouth sucking and biting on it as he rolled the other one between his fingers.

"Quil"

"Shhhh or you won't be able to hear what else I missed."

Holy Hell.

He sucked on my other nipple and started moving down to his knees, kissing my huge belly on the way down.

"Damn you are sexy. I mean you are sexy anyway, but pregnancy gives you a whole new kind of sexy. Let's see where was I. Oh yeah. I missed your beautiful legs" He kissed my legs from ankle to thigh, ignoring my heated wet center. Then he moved up to my belly.

"Hi Son! I can't wait to meet you! Now is not such a good time though cause I am in the middle of loving your mother. Gosh I am glad you don't know what that means. See you soon son"

Quil kissed my belly again and then started taking my pants down. My pants hit the ground and he stroked my core through my panties. I groaned so loud I was sure Charlie heard me. It had been so long since I felt Quil's body against mine.

"Turn around and put your hands against the wall" He ordered me. As I turned around he sat against the wall and guided my body towards his.

"Now what did I forget. Of course. What I missed the most was your hot wet pussy and how it tastes. Bring it to me. Bring your pussy to my mouth. I want to taste you and I can't wait anymore."

If I wasn't wet before I was now. That was hot. Luckily Quil was tall enough that when he sat down his face was right up to where my pussy was. He breathed hot air on to my dripping core and swiped his finger down my bare slit.

"Ugh Quil" He drug his finger up to clit, withdrew his finger and put it in his mouth.

"God you taste so good. I am so going to enjoy this. You better keep your hands on that wall. I want you to come so hard you have to use to wall for balance."

Before I could even coherently think about this Quil was grabbing ass, bringing me impossibly closer as he put his mouth on me. I almost growled when his tongue hit my clit. I almost forgot how skilled he was.

He licked me from my hole to my clit several times before he inserted two fingers inside me and circled my clit with his tongue.

"Oh Quil. Right there baby."

He pumped his fingers inside of me two more times and sucked my clit so hard I saw stars. He bit down on my clit and then licked me again as I came. He was right I came so hard I had to hold onto the wall. I screamed his name the whole time and I swore all Forks heard me.

I started to move so I could return the favor when Quil stopped me.

"No ma'am. This is all about you. Come here."

We walked over to the bed and Quil sat down guiding me on top of him. I don't think you could really call this reverse cowboy but damn it felt good.

"Quil I am going to hurt you. I am huge"

"First of all you are not huge. You are gorgeous. I love you seeing your belly swelled with my son and you could never hurt me beautiful. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me another chance. I will never let you down. Now hush and let me make love to you."

Quil stroked my breast with one hand and held onto my hips guiding me up and down on his cock with the other hand.

"Bella you are so damn tight. You feel so amazing. I want you to cum with me. Help me make you cum"

Quil couldn't reach around my belly to stroke my clit so I rubbed my clit as he pinched my nipple making me cum. Quil feeling me tightening around his cock sent him into his own release and we came together moaning each other's names. Quil put his head on my back and that is when I heard what I had been dreading.

"mommy!" Charlie ran up the stairs.

"Shit Quil do something"

"What do you want me to do. You have to get off.

"damn I don't want to."

"Well unless you want our daughter seeing us like this I suggest you do something now Bella"

"grab the blanket Quil. We can throw it over us."

"Yeah that won't look too suspicious" He laughed.

In the end we wound up taking the blanket and covering ourselves as walked quickly to the bathroom.

"Mommy?"

"One second babe. I am getting dressed"

"Where is daddy?"

"he is getting dressed too."

"you are both in the bathroom. That is gross. Did daddy see pee?"

Jeez he has seen me do more than that.

"It is ok Charlie. Daddies can see mommies pee."

"ok. I'm hungry."

We got out of the bathroom and went downstairs. I hadn't taken anything out for dinner so we all went out for pizza. Apparently the baby didn't like the pizza cause I went into the labor right after we got home. Quil Ateara Jr was 8lbs 5oz and was 18 inches long. Charlie was thrilled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12Life Goes On I GuessJPOVThe last few months with what Bella and Quil went through made me realize just how much I really do love Bella. I guess I always have but never wanted to admit it. I knew as a kid I didn't have a chance. Then when I offered to help her out before she left and she turned me down I knew I never had a chance. Quil didn't know then what he had in front of him and I am not too sure he knows now. Does he understand how lucky he is Bella forgave him? Anyway I would never jeopardize my friendship with either of them so my feelings for her will stay hidden as they always one thing I would definitely never change is having Charlie in my life. She is so amazing. Her little crush is cute. If I ever do find a girlfriend I pity the poor girl. Charlie is going to give her hell. That girl was just like her mother. A little spitfire. I love her though.A few days ago I was in the store shopping for some stuff for my apartment. I needed some sheets and stuff. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into something. I looked up and in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair, she was about 5'8, sparkling green eyes and a banging body."I'm sorry" She said"Oh no it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going""Ok, if you say so.""I'm Jake""Hi Jake. I'm Milyssa""Well to make up for my lack of paying attention to where I was walking can I take you out for coffee""Um…..""Just here at the food court. I swear I am not psycho""Ok. I will meet you at the Starbucks in the food court in 10 minutes""OK"Ten minutes on the dot I was sitting outside of the Starbucks at the mall. Milyssa came walking up a few minutes later."Hi""Hi Jake"We sat and talked for hours. She was so amazing. We had so much in common it was crazy.I realized what time it was and that I had to be at Bella's so I could watch Charlie and Jr. while Quil and Bella went out on their date. They kept to having date nights so that they could keep their relationship new. Quil had seemed different. Almost like the player in him was dead. I hope that side of Quil never comes back.I asked Milyssa if I could take her out for dinner one night and she agreed. She hugged me and gave put her number in my phone. I did the same with hers. As soon as I got out to the car my phone was great meeting you Jake. Can't wait to see you again - MI feel the same way. JI had never felt this way about a woman before. Of course I never gave any of them the chance cause I was always fantasizing about Bella. The only thing I was worried about was telling Charlie. She had such a huge crush on me.I got to Bella's smiling like I had just won the lottery. Quil answered the door."What the hell has you cheesing?""I met a great girl today""Oh yeah?""Yep""Good do you think you can stop fantasizing about my wife now?""What?""Jake. I have known you my whole life and I have known since I started going out with Bella that you had a thing for her.""Why didn't you ever say anything?""For the same reason you didn't. I respect your feelings man. I know what you told Bella when she left. I was pissed at first cause I thought you were trying to take my place. But I was the idiot and I should have taken care of her. Now I know you just wanted her to be safe.""Yes. I just wanted her to be safe and happy man.""Cool. So you are gonna break my daughter's heart huh?""Quil…I""Dude I am just kidding. It is a crush. I am sure she will be ok""You are sure who will be ok?" Bella asked"Charlie. Jake met a girl.""Really?""Yes. She is great""So when do we get to meet her?""Bells I just met her today. Let me get to know her better before you give her the third degree."She punched my shoulder and walked back into the house."UNCLE JAKE!"There was my angel. She was always so happy to see me."Something is different about you Uncle Jake. You look happy"Did I not look happy normally?"Well princess…I met a girl.""A girl. Like a girlfriend?""Yes""I am your girlfriend""Oh Charlie you will always be my special little girl""I am not a baby Uncle Jake""I know you're not""Well then tell this girl you are mine""Charlie come on honey. She is really nice""NO!""Charlie. Honey…" Bella tried to step in. "Uncle Jake loves you but he needs a girlfriend his own age baby""Fine!" She stormed off and it broke my heart."Jake she will be fine. Like Quil said it is just a crush"A few minutes later Charlie came in carrying the bear I bought her last year."Here""What?""I don't want it""Charlie why not?""Cause we are breaking up. I don't love you anymore""Charlene don't you ever say that again""What mommy. He has a new girlfriend""Charlie" I squeaked out. "I love you so much honey, Please."She looked at me and cried and threw the bear at me and stormed off."This is worse than I thought Bells""Give her a day or two she will be ok"Bella and Quil left for a few hours for their date and Charlie ignored me the rest of the night. I left when Bella got home and went to get Milyssa. I was excited but my heart hurt knowing Charlie was upset."Jake are you ok?""Yeah I am fine. I just broke a little girl's heart today""What do you mean?""My best friend's daughter has a crush on me and I told her I met you today and she was really upset""How old is she?""5""Oh poor thing. Don't worry heart-breaker she will be ok"The rest of dinner was great. I dropped her off and kissed her goodnight and went next day I went to Bella's to see Charlie but she refused to talk to me. She was really taking this hard. She was five. What did she know about heartbreak. After a few hours I went home and got ready for my date with Milyssa. She would talk to me was really being difficult. Jake brought Milyssa over yesterday and Charlie was just plain rude to her. She wouldn't talk to either one of them. This was ridiculous. Jake had been with Milyssa for six months now and Charlie barely ever talked to either one of them. It was enough and it was time to have a talk with her."Charlene Ateara. Get your little butt in here""What mommy""This has to stop""What?""This business with Uncle Jake. He is happy and Milyssa is a great girl""I don't like her""How can you not like her. You never talk to her""She is mean""She is not. Now enough is enough. You are five years old and Jake is your uncle. I know you love him but don't you want him to be happy?""Yes""Ok then I want you to stop this with him and talk to him""Mommy does Uncle Jake still love me?""Of course he does""Ok"When Jake brought Milyssa by next time Charlie apologized to her and Jake and started acting like herself again. Thank goodness. She really like Milyssaonce she got to know her. Who wouldn't she was amazing. Of course I had the best friend talk with her and she was great about it. I was convinced this was the was our year anniversary and all I could think about was making love to her. Of course we have fooled around some, but tonight I was going to show her how much I loved got to my house wearing a black pleated skirt and a sexy blue top. I couldn't wait to take it off of her."Hey baby""mmmmm hi Jake""I love you Mil""I love you too Jacob"We ate dinner and sat down to watch movies. She was so beautiful. I couldn't resist touching her anymore.I slid over to her and lifted her hair away and started to kiss her neck as she moaned. Her moaning went straight to my dick. I grabbed her face and turned it towards me and planted the sweetest, most passionate kiss on her lips. She licked my lips and I gladly opened my mouth for her. Her smooth tongue felt so good against mine. I got impossibly harder. I picked her up bridal style and headed off to my bedroom.I kicked the door shut with my foot and laid her down on the bed. I hovered on top of her as I kissed her again a ghosted my tongue down her neck. Kissing and nibbling as she whimpered."I love you Milyssa. Let me make love to you""Yes Jake. I love you too"That was all I needed. I unbuttoned her shirt kissing all the newly revealed skin as I went. When I got down to the last button I circled my tongue around her navel and licked my way back up to her covered breasts."Take if off Jake. Please"I unclasped her bra as her heavy breasts fell out of her bra and latched onto her nipple. She tasted like honey and I couldn't get enough of her creamy skin. After I was sure I satisfied one nipple I turned on my side and started on her other nipple as I slid my hand into her panties."Oh God you are so wet. I can't wait to taste your sweetness baby"That made her moan and I swear she got wetter when I said that.I stroked her a few more times and hovered over her again making my descent to the sweet nectar awaiting me. Her pussy was glistening and I couldn't wait to taste her."Jake please""Please what baby""I need to feel you"I slowly grazed her pussy with my tongue and almost came from the delicious taste I was greeted with. Damn she was sweet."mmm baby you taste so good."She moaned and I glided two fingers inside of her making her scream my name. I pumped my fingers in and out of her as I slowly circled her clit."Oh Jake I am so close""Let go baby. Let me make you cum"She arched her back bringing her pussy closer to my face and dug in like it was my last meal. I licked her fast, slowed down, licked her fast again and finally I could feel her tightening. I slowed my ministrations and flattened my tongue slowly licking her. She tensed one more time and then came all over my face. Her taste was so amazing I moaned causing vibrations that made her cum again. Yeah I have skills."Jake that was amazing. Let me please you""Not tonight. I just want to make love to you and have you fall asleep in my arms"I slid back up her body and lined myself up with her entrance. I slid inside of her. She was so tight I didn't know how long I would last."Fuck! You are so tight""Baby that feels so good"I started thrusting faster and grabbed her nipple between my teeth and bit down."Oh Jake!"I lifted myself out of her missing her warmth instantly."I want you on all fours baby. I want to be so deep inside of you that you feel me with every stroke."She turned over and got on all fours and I got the sweetest view of her pussy. I could resist and I kneeled down and licked her from her hole to her clit."JAAAAAAKE""You taste incredible. I love the your juices coat my tongue"I slid in back of her and slid inside of her as I grabbed onto her tits. She felt so good."I love being inside you. You are so fucking wet""Jake your cock feels so good"I increased my thrusts and moved my hand down to her pussy and started to stroke her clit. I could feel her start to tighten and I knew I was at my breaking point."Jake I am gonna cum.""Cum baby. Coat my cock"That seemed to be all she needed to hear because she came tightening herself on my cock and I released inside of her."FUCK!" I screamed as I released my seed into her.I pulled out and turned her around holding her in my arms as we fell was the start of many long nights. Three months later she moved in and we got married a month ago. I have never been has accepted her and loves her as much as she loves me. She still tells me I am her prince and I love her more just found out Milyssa was pregnant and it was the happiest day of my life. I went over to tell Bella and I lost it when I saw the ambulance in front of the house."Bella!""Jake it's Charlie"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Not Again

BPOV

The last year and a half has been so amazing. Charlie was doing well, Jr. was getting so big and Quil and I were happier than ever. I couldn't ask for more. I had a hard time believing that my little boy would be three in a matter of months. He was the spitting image of his father and smart beyond his years. He started talking before he was two and was speaking in full sentences four months after that. I'm not saying Charlie isn't smart. Jr. is just a little more advanced. They were so in tuned to each other's feelings. They were almost as close as twins. It was strange.

Last week Charlie had gotten sick and I panicked. I know it was only a cold, but her life has been so difficult already. So I took her to the doctor. They did a blood test that showed her white cells were elevated. I was so scared.

"Bella. Don't panic. She just has a sinus infection. Her white blood cell count is going to be elevated. It is not abnormally elevated so there is nothing that a little antibiotic won't cure. We are continuing to monitor her and so far she has been doing great." her doctor told me confidently.

A few days later she seemed to be feeling better so I felt more relaxed and sent her to her friend's house for the evening. Jr. was with Paul for the night and Quil and I finally had a night to ourselves. It had been a while and I needed to feel him. I figured I would make him dinner since we seemed to eat a lot of take out lately.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner Quil. What else should I be doing?"

"That my love is a loaded question. I can think of tons of other things you should be doing"

"Really?"

Next thing I knew he was nuzzled up against my neck with his hands wrapped around me, his fingers inches from my core. I was already wet. He didn't have to even touch me. Just thinking about all the things I could do to him had me dripping. He kissed my neck right under my ear and I shuddered under his touch.

"Something wrong baby?" He asked

"N…nno"

"I love that I still get that reaction from you when I touch it. It makes me hard"

"Quil….if you don't stop you will not be eating dinner"

"If I wasn't so hungry Bella and the food didn't smell delicious, the only thing I would be eating for dinner would be your delicious pussy. Don't worry though you will be my dessert."

I almost dropped the spoon I was using to stir the spaghetti with when he said that. It is amazing how Quil can make me turn to jelly with just a few words.

"You are so quiet Bells. What are you thinking?"

"I can't think of anything but you eating me instead of spaghetti"

"Isabella…..don't tempt me. Dinner can always be my dessert"

"Quil…..you are not making this easy."

"I never said I was trying to"

He was insatiable.

"Go sit down. Dinner will be ready any second"

"But Bella….I want to feel you"

"You will, but unless you want me to burn myself you need to go sit down"

"Ok." He sighed as he sulked to the dining room.

We ate in silence just staring in to each other's eyes thinking of the pleasure we were about to give to each other. It is not like Quil and I haven't made love. It's just more quickies now than anything with the kids. It is gonna be great to be able to take our time.

We finished eating and I did the dishes as Quil kissed every part of my neck and sucked my earlobe. Thank God there weren't a lot of dishes. I wouldn't survive much more.

QPOV

I love my wife. She is the center of my universe and the taste of her skin as I suck her neck is making me crazy. How many more dishes does she have to wash? Finally she was finished and she wiped her hands on the dish towel and turned to stare at me. She was so beautiful. Sexier than she could ever know and all MINE!

"Come here baby" I cooed to her

I wasn't going to make it upstairs and we haven't christened the couch yet so the living room it was.

She sauntered towards me and I thought I would cum right there just watching her. She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck as I kissed her. She kissed my cheek and whispered to me "Now what are all these other things you were talking about?" I almost forgot my name. Shit I was harder now than I was before.

I guided her back towards the couch. "I plan on showing you every single one my beautiful Bella"

Good. I can't wait to feel you Quil"

That was all I needed to hear. I ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere and was pleased to know my earlier suspicions were true. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her perfect tits bounced at me and I couldn't turn my head.

"You are so beautiful. You get more beautiful everyday and I know everyday I will fall more in love you then I was the day before. You complete me Bella"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she threw herself against me. "I love you Quil"

"I love you too Bells"

I kissed her as I reached down to rub her nipples between my fingers and she moaned. I loved hearing what I did to her. No matter how much I knew I pleased her it did wonders to hear her voice it.

I leaned my head down and took one of her nipples in my mouth as she gasped in delight. "Oh Quil" When I was satisfied I had sucked her one nipple enough I repeated the same on the other nipple. When I had gotten my fill I moved back up to her swollen lips and she ghosted her hands under my shirt lifting it and taking it off. She scraped her nails down my chest, squeezing my nipples as I hissed her name.

I slowly ran my fingers down her bare back and rested them inside her sweatpants as I kissed her until she had to turn away to breathe. I got down on my knees and slid her pants down her legs. FUCK! She wasn't wearing any panties either and her pussy was bare. What was she trying to do to me.

"Bella" I nearly growled

"You like it? I thought I would try something different."

"Bella are you trying to kill me? My life insurance is not enough to take care of you and the kids?"

"Very funny Quil. You don't like?"

"I love it. It means I get my face closer to your sweet pussy."

"That sounds incredible"

"I bet it will feel even more incredible" I told her and dove into her pussy without giving her a chance to think.

"FUCK! QUIL!" She screamed as my tongue dove into her. Maybe it was me, maybe it was the fact I hadn't tasted her for a while, or maybe, just maybe it was that the fact that her bare wet pussy was closer to my face than it ever had been, but she tasted better than I ever could remember.

"FUCK YOU TASTE GOOD!" I groaned when I took a breath. I pushed her on the couch, got down between her legs, shoved two fingers inside her and dove back in licking her like I was never going to taste her again.

"Shit Quil I am gonna cum"

I took fingers out of her and spread her lips allowing me to access even more of her clit as I sucked and circled her clit with my tongue. She arched her back and I bit down on her clit. As soon as I did that I was rewarded with her sweet juices. I felt like a man dying of thirst on the desert and Bella was my salvation. I licked her dry and slid back up her body kissing her. "See how fucking good you taste baby? If that was the only thing I could eat the rest of my days, I would die a satisfied man"

She laid there for a second as she gained her composure slowing her breathing back to a steady pace. She sat up on her elbows, her gorgeous naked body on display and licked her lips. I went to stand to take off my pants so I could enter her and she stopped me just as I got my pants and my boxers past my incredibly hard cock.

"Oh no Quil. You are not getting off that easily" She said as she pushed me back giving her enough room to get on her knees and took the head of my cock in her hot mouth.

"BELLA! SHIT"

She grabbed the base of my cock with one hand and my balls with the other and moved her mouth down to where my cock was wrapped in her hand and back up making a popping sound with her lips as she reached the head of my cock. She continued this motion a few more times as my eyes rolled back in my head. "Ok you can make love to me now" she told me as licked her lips.

I didn't hesitate as I laid her down and hovered over her lining myself up at her entrance. I pushed into her, both of us moaning at the contact. Her warmth enveloped me and I knew I was at home. There was nothing better than feeling Bella around my cock.

As I continued to pump in and out of her, I listened to her moan with every long stroke. Finally when I felt she was ready and I knew I was close I reached in between us and started rubbing her clit. Her breathing picked up and she started moaning my name as if it was the last words she would ever speak. I pushed myself fully into her and pinched her clit as she tightened around me. She started to cum and her release sent me into mine. I screamed her name as I unloaded my seed into her and collapsed on her. We caught our breath and I turned her so that I was spooning her on the couch. Just as we were about to fall asleep the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella said answering the phone

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but Bella looked concerned.

"I'm on my way"

"Bells?"

"It was Maria. Charlie is sick. She has a fever"

"Give me a chance to get dressed babe and I will come with you"

BPOV

My poor baby. We got to Maria's and Charlie looked so pale. I had brought her blanket with me and wrapped her in it and we carried her to the car.

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"No Quil. Let's wait till the morning"

I barely slept that night listening for my girl to wake up. Finally around 3am I fell asleep with Quil spooning me from behind. I was awakened to Charlie calling for me from the bathroom. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She screeched.

I ran to the bathroom with Quil on my heels to find my daughter in the bathroom standing by the sink, gums bleeding, looking paler than she did when she first was diagnosed with leukemia. I knew what this meant and I told Quil to take her downstairs as I ran to get dressed.

"Bella?" he called behind me looking confused.

"Call Paul and ask him to keep Jr. a little longer"

I threw on clothes, grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. I sat with Charlie as Quil got dressed. I turned around to get a washcloth and wash Charlie's face and heard the worst sound imaginable. I turned back around to find Charlie passed out on the floor.

"QUIL!" I screamed as he came barreling down the stairs.

"Oh God Charlie" he screamed when he saw her on the floor and fell to his knees in front of her. I forgot he wasn't with us when this happened the first time.

As he was kneeling next her on the floor I called 911. It seemed like it took forever for them to get there. I ran out of the house when I heard them coming and saw Jake as he was pulling up to the house.

"Bella!"

"Jake! It's Charlie!"

"What?"

"She passed out. We picked her up last night cause she wasn't feeling good. She has been sick on and off for the last few weeks. When she woke up this morning her gums were bleeding and she passed out. It's back Jake. The fucking leukemia is back!"

"Bells, honey you don't know that"

" I KNOW THE FUCKING SIGNS JAKE. I WAS THERE WHEN SHE WAS DIAGNOSED! YOU WEREN'T"

"REALLY BELLA? WHO'S CHOICE WAS THAT?"

"FUCK YOU JAKE!"

"I'm sorry Bells. I know that wasn't your choice. What can I do?"

"Come to the hospital with us. Quil and I are going to need you"

"Let me call Mylissa to meet us there, if she is up to it"

"Up to it? Jake?"

"She's pregnant. That is what I was coming to tell you"

I flew into Jake's arms. Scared for my daughter. Happy for my best friend. What a mess.

They loaded Charlie in the ambulance. I rode with her and Quil and Jake followed. I can't imagine what was going through their heads. I was scared and I had been through it.

I called her doctor and he met us at the ER. They had a private room ready so she didn't have to wait to be seen or to get a room. I knew the routine. Blood work and waiting. Probably staying a few days.

Charlie still hasn't woken up. They hooked her up to oxygen and put heart monitors on her. I hated to see her this way. They had drawn blood hours ago and now it was just waiting to hear from the doctor.

Quil was sitting in the hospital room, his head in his hands. Jake was pacing and Paul had shown up. He dropped Jr. off at Quil's parents. Funny how I only knew Paul a few years and he was the brother I always wanted and needed. Finally the doctor's came back in and I could tell the news was bad.

"Well?" Quil said standing up.

"It's back isn't it?" I asked

"Yes" Her doctor confirmed. As soon as he said it I started to cry. Would Charlie survive this? Her little body had already been through so much.

"So what now?" Quil asked

"We treat her until we find a marrow donor."

"What's her prognosis?"

"You know I can't say that Bella. It depends on how well she reacts to the chemo and how fast we can find a donor. Your brother or husband will not be a match. Have you been tested?"

"Yes and I am not a match."

"Ok. We will figure it out. Right now let's just do our best."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jake asked the question I was afraid to.

"I think her body is just in shock. She has been through a lot"

Days went by and she still hasn't woken up. My baby was in a coma. Luckily she was breathing on her own and didn't need a respirator. I just wanted to see those beautiful eyes. Quil was falling apart. He wasn't sleeping, barely eating. Jake finally pulled him outside and told him if he wanted to help Charlie he has to take care of himself. We still haven't told Jr. what was going on. I couldn't but I knew we had to. I had planned on going to talk to him tomorrow. Fuck my life!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Remember I said last chapter that Jr. was advanced. He may only be 3 but he thinks like a 6 year old**

Chapter 14

Do Not Make Me Choose

BPOV

I was about to do the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I had to tell my little boy that his sister was sick. Jr . was smart and he would ask all the questions I didn't want to answer. I haven't seen him since Charlie was admitted and I felt like a horrible mother. Quil assured me that was not the case and I walked into Quil's parents' house to deliver the news.

"MOMMY!" My son yelled as he ran into my arms

"Hey baby. Mommy missed you?"

"Me too. Where is everyone?"

This was what I dreaded.

"Mommy where's sissy? Where's daddy?"

"Baby do you remember how I told you Charlie used to be very sick?"

"Yes with lukma"

"Leukemia. Yes. Well it came back again and she is in the hospital"

"NO! I want to see sissy!"

"I will take you in a little bit"

"I thought she got daddy's help"

"She did honey but it doesn't always work. It is more successful with a sibling."

"What is that?"

"A brother or sister"

He looked a little confused for a second.

"I want to do it"

"You want to do what?"

"Help make sissy better. I want to give her my blood"

"That is very sweet honey but you are too young"

"Mommy. I want to do it"

"I know you do"

"Now listen to me. Charlie is in a coma. She looks like she is sleeping."

"Why?"

"Cause she is sick. She will wake up soon"

I hoped.

I know my son is smart and that he is caring, but I couldn't let him do this. He was just a baby.

We drove in silence to the hospital and I could tell his wheels were turning. I knew he wasn't going to keep his idea to himself. Jr. had no verbal filter like his uncles and father.

We got to the hospital and Jr. ran into the building. We got onto the elevator and rode it up to the 5th floor to Charlie's room. I watched as realization set in my son's eyes and tears fell down his face. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and then went to sit in Quil's lap. It was so sad.

Mommy and daddy were outside talking to the nurse and I was sitting there as I have been for the last few days reading, waiting for sissy to wake up. I could hear my parents starting to come back in the room when I heard the sweetest sound.

"Mom?" Charlie asked hoarsely

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I shouted

"Jr. What is…..Charlie? Oh baby."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital silly. Mommy Charlie is silly"

"Jr. she fainted before she got here so she didn't know"

"Oh"

The doctors came in to look at her and I pulled daddy outside.

"What's up buddy?"

I could tell daddy wanted to be back with Charlie but this was important.

"I want to help"

"You are helping sport"

"No I want to give her my marlow"

"Marrow and no it is too dangerous"

"You did it"

"I am an adult"

"Yeah well your blood didn't help."

Daddy just stood there shocked and I realized what I said.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean that"

"I know what you mean Jr. It's ok. I need to get back to your sister"

"Please talk to mommy and the doctors about it"

"Jr."

"Daddy please"

"Ok Ok."

QPOV

I couldn't let my son go through all that. There was no way. He was too young, but I also knew he wouldn't let it go. Unfortunately it turned out we didn't have much of a choice. Charlie's blood work came back and the leukemia was far more advanced than it was last time. If she didn't get a successful transplant she would die. How do Bella and I make that choice? Have one child go through hell or lose our other child? The doctors have said Jr. was at minimal risk. I didn't think we had any other choices.

"Bells?"

"What Quil?"

"I think we need to seriously consider this."

"Quil…."

"Bella I wasn't able to help her. Yes Paul is a match but the chances that Jr's marrow is more of a match are higher."

"Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to make the choice of putting both my children through hell"

"So you would rather lose Charlie all together? I can't let her die"

"I know. He is just so young. I need time to think"

"You have till Friday and then I am making a decision"

"What?"

"Isabella I am not going to sit on the side lines while you take your time to think. I won't let her die"

"Oh so because you have been in her life for a few years now you think you can just take over. You didn't even want her"

"I can't believe you just fucking said that. You kept her away from me"

"Cause you told me you didn't want us"

"I was fucking 16"

"So was I!"

"That is in the past. I am in her life now Bella and I will not let her die. I don't know why this is even an issue. They said Jr. will be fine. Charlie's life is hanging in the balance"

"Quil Ateara you are an asshole. I love both of my children and it is killing me to know I have to make one child go through surgery to save another. Do you think that is easy?"

"I know it's not, but I will save my daughter and Jr. wants to do it"

"He is a kid. What does he know about the pain he is going to experience"

"Obviously more than you" Oh shit did I just say that?

Bella just looked at me. Tears running down her face. Fuck! I didn't want to fight with her. What the hell is going on here.

"Quil I am going to pretend you didn't say that. You will have my decision tomorrow. We will appear united for the kids' sake but other than that I don't want to have anything to do with you right now. You are way out of line."

"I know I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you Bella"

"Ok Quil"

"Bella?"

"You know how I feel about you Quil."

"I need to hear you say it. We have to be ok"

"I do love you and we are certainly not ok. I am going to take a nap while Jake is at the hospital and your mother has Jr. When I get up we can go back to the hospital"

"Do you want me to lay with you"

"No"

I called Paul to talk to him and went to his house for a bit. He punched me when I told him what happened, which I deserved but, damn that mother fucker hits hard. Jake called me after I left Paul's and told me he I would be smart not to come near him. I guess Bella called him. I went back to the house to get Bella and go back to see our daughter.

"What happened to you?"

"Your brother"

"You told him what happened?"

"You told Jake didn't you?"

"Yes, but Paul could have killed you."

"I know"

"Quil I cant be worried about my brother killing my husband right now. Come on let's go talk to the doctors"

"What?"

"I am going to let Jr. do it. It is Charlie's only chance and I can't lose her"

"Ok. Thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For letting Jr. help"

"I am not doing it for you."

I tried to put my arm around her on the way out and she shrugged me off. I was so screwed and I needed to make it up to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Working it out?

BPOV

I hated that Quil and I were fighting over this. I loved him and besides the kids he is my life. He just made me so mad telling me he would choose if I didn't. How did he think I would react? I knew Jr. could save Charlie I just hated that he had to go through it. In the end though if it works Charlie would be better.

I walked downstairs to find Quil sleeping on the couch. I knew I went too far when I told him he had no right because he didn't want us when I first found out I was pregnant. That was in the past and where we both promised it would stay. I broke my promise and hurt Quil. I hoped we could get passed it. I heard him starting to stir and walked into the living room to talk to him.

"Don't worry Bella I was just waking up to take a shower and I will be going to mom and dad's till it is time for Jr. to get tested."

"Quil…"

"What?"

"Don't leave please"

"Bella I can't take much more of this. I went about things all wrong and I am sorry, but you said some things last night that really hurt me. At least now I know you never really forgave me."

"I do forgive you Quil. I told you there was nothing to forgive we were both young"

"Isabella your words last night said different. I will give you your space like you asked..."

"Quil….I don't want the space. I want you "

"Bells I love you, but I think the space may do us some good. We have had so many ups and downs in our relationship. I have fucked up. We have said some hurtful things. I love you so much Bella. I just think we need time to figure this out. I will be there all the way to help the kids get through this. Once we get through it I am hoping we can work things out."

"Quil Please. I'm sorry I was angry and hurt. I know what I want. I want you. I want us"

"I love you, but I need some time"

"Ok Quil."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? You said you need time and I want us. So if what you need is time to find your way back to me then that is what I will give you. Charlie will be in the hospital for a while, but we will have to come up with something to tell Jr."

"Bella it is not that I don't want us. I just thought you would fight more."

"Why? It won't make a difference. Just promise me you will stay faithful to me"

"Wow Bella! Seriously? So now you don't trust me either?"

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say.. I trust him but I still can see him with Margo with his tongue down her throat.

"Well I guess that gives me my answer. I'll see you at the hospital."

"Quil"

"Bella I don't want to talk about it anymore and I don't want to deal with my parents so I am going to stay with Embry"

"Funny. Of all the people you decide to stay with, you stay with the biggest player on the rez"

"I'm leaving before we say more stupid shit that we can't take back. I do love you Bella."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because now that I know how you really feel I need to think if I can stay with you knowing you don't trust me"

"Maybe you are right. I'll see you at the hospital. They are starting the testing at 3"

"I know when they are starting it." And with that he walked out of the door. I really didn't know what happened. I called the only two people I could trust.

Jake was there first and I walked outside not knowing that Quil was still here.

"Hey Bells"

"Amazing. I am not even gone yet and already you have Jake over here."

"Man what the fuck are you implying? What do you mean you haven't even left yet?"

"Ask her. Apparently she needs you more than she needs me"

"Bells?"

"We're separating for a bit""What the fuck are you two thinking? Your daughter is sick, your son is going through a procedure to see if he can heal your daughter and you guys are separating?"

Shit what did I just start? Maybe I shouldn't have called them. Cause just as Jake was talking about separating Paul walked up

"Well asshole what did you do now?"

"Right Paul it is always me. Heavens forbid your sister does something wrong. I'm fucking leaving." He spun the tires out of the driveway and sped away. I didn't know what else to do and I just ran in the house crying.

Of course my brother and my best friend followed me.

"Spill it"

"It's nothing I can't handle Jake"

"And? What is going on with you and Quil?"

"I was stupid"

"How?"

"Quil and I fought about letting Jr. Help. He told me if I didn't make a decision he was making it himself"

"Okay"

"So I told him that he had no right. That he thought he could just take over cause he has been in her life for a few years? He said I kept him away from her and I told him that he didn't want us anyway."

"Bella. That was cold"

"I know. Now he said he needs some time."

"It will work out honey. Come on let's get ready to go to the hospital. We'll get Jr. from school"

"Ok"

QPOV

I wasn't sure why I told Bella I needed time. I knew she was what I wanted. I just needed time to get over what she said. I had no doubt we would be fine. I loved her too much to let her walk away.

I got the hospital just as Bella, Jake, Paul and Jr. were pulling up. I never should have said what I did about her calling Jake. I knew Jake or Bella would never do anything. I walked over as they started getting out of the car

"Daddy!'

"Hey buddy"

"Let's go save sissy"

He was so brave. He took my hand as we walked inside.

"Mommy come with us"

Bella looked at me and I smiled at her. She was beautiful, but I could tell how scared she was. I walked up beside her and put my arm around her and told her everything would be fine.

We walked to Charlie's room and my parents were there. Charlie looked so weak. I knew as soon as I saw her we were doing the right thing.

"Hi princess"

"Hi daddy" She sighed. I knew she was tired of this.

I kissed her cheek and told her we had to go take Jr. to be tested and I would be back to sit with her... She was with Bella on this. She didn't want her brother to go through any pain just to save her.

Jr. ran to the elevator. He couldn't wait to do this. He is so much braver than I am. Today they were just doing a cheek swab and draw some blood. The results were being rushed and we would know in two days what the outcome would be. He didn't even wince when they stuck him with the needle. Now the waiting game begins.

We all stayed with Charlie that night. I went to get pizza since it is her favorite and Bella stayed with the kids. When I was walking down the hallway I could her Charlie talking to Bella. What the hell is she thinking?

"_Why didn't you fight harder?"_

"_What do you mean honey?"_

"_I don't want Jr. doing this. He is so little. You should have fought daddy harder. When did you become such a push over?"_

"_Charlene. I know you are sick but you still will not talk to me that way. We did what we needed to save you."_

"_You don't even know if it is gonna work. What if it doesn't and then he feels bad he couldn't help me?"_

"_It's gonna work Charlie"_

"_So what is wrong with daddy?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Daddy looks sad. Did you say something stupid?"_

"_Charlene!"_

"_Come on mommy. We both know you don't think before you speak when you are upset?"_

"_Who are you? I didn't teach you to talk to me this way"_

I have to admit. I know it was wrong to laugh at Charlie giving Bella the riot act, but she was kinda right. Damn that kid was perceptive.

I walked in the room and Bella excused herself. She was crying and I felt awful.

"Bella"

Nothing she just kept walking. About 20 minutes later she walked back in. She seemed more composed, but I could tell how much this was eating her inside. I didn't know what to do. I laid down to rest and the next thing I knew it was morning.

Around 10am the doctor came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs., Ateara….the lab finished early. We just got the results. Your son is a perfect match."

I was happy to hear but sad that Jr. had to go through what I did.

"We also won't have to do surgery. We have a machine that will draw his blood and we can cycle the marrow. Charlie will unfortunately have to have the port again, but we can start the radiation and chemo today."

I looked at Bella and she nodded while Charlie rolled over saying how Jr. was too young; A few minutes later everyone came in and we told them the news. Jr. was just waking up and he caught the tail end of what we were talking about. He was thrilled and a little scared, but he never showed it. In a few hours we were going to start chemo. I ran home to get Charlie's favorite blanket.

A week passed and Charlie was ready. They took her in to start the surgery for the port and started prepping Jr. for the blood drawing. I stayed with Jr. and Bella stayed with Charlie. Her recovery from the surgery was much better than last time. Two hours later the transplant began while Jr. slept. His little body was worn out. I was so proud of both my kids.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*I am going to be moving the story up in time some. There are only a couple chapters left.

QPOV

It has been three months since Charlie had her transplant. Both her and Jr. were doing great. I got annoyed with him sometimes when they would fight because he would pull the "I saved your life" card, but Bella and I sat down to speak with him and it was much better.

Charlie's last appointment showed that her white cell count was good and they said she was in remission. I know Jr. was happy that his sister was ok.

As for Bella and I, things were not so great. I moved back home after living with Embry for a month, but I was still hurt by what she said. We spoke to each other when we needed to and she constantly tried to apologize. I don't know why I was being so stubborn. It got to the point where my family and friends started getting mad at me cause I was dragging this out for so long. I was ready to forgive her up until a week ago. That is when the shit hit the fan.

Bella and I were sitting with the kids eating dinner. We were trying to keep some normalcy for the kids. They knew there was something wrong. Even Charlie tried to talk to me about her mom. Right as we were finished eating dinner there was a knock on the door. Charlie asked if she could get the door and I agreed. That was when my heart started to break again.

"Mark. Oh my gosh Mark. What are you doing here?'

"Hey Char. Where's your mom?"

"She is in the kitchen. Why are you here?"

"I missed you guys"

I was about to lose it. I walked up to Charlie to greet our visitor.

"Hi. Can I ask you how you know my wife and daughter?"

"Ah….so you are Quil. I'm Mark. I used to live downstairs from Isabella?" Isabella? Bella never let anyone call her that. She hated her full name

"And you felt you needed to come all the way here to see them?"

"I missed my girls"

"Ok man I don't know what you are hoping to accomplish but they are my girls. What do you want?"

Just then Bella came walking out of the kitchen carrying a glass of milk. She looked to see who I was talking to and the next thing I knew I heard a crash and the milk was all over the floor.

"Mark…." Bella said blushing. She actually fucking blushed. My wife had a lot of explaining to do.

"Isabella! How are you?"

"Um….I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you since Charlie had her first procedure. I was worried."

"Mark I am fine. Thank you for your concern, but you wasted your time coming out here. My husband and I are managing. I have friends and the kids"

"Kids?"

"Quil and I had another baby."

"To save Charlie?"

That was it I had enough.

"Don't you ever accuse me or my wife of having another child to save Charlie. You know nothing about us and I think it is time for you to go back to wherever you came from."

"Quil….."

"Don't Quil me Isabella. I am taking the kids to my mother's for the night. We will talk tomorrow."

I grabbed the kids and stormed out of my house. I didn't say anything to my parents. Just that Bella and I needed the night apart.

BPOV

I couldn't believe Mark was standing in front of me. What the hell was the thinking? Mark and I were only friends, but all Quil is going to see is that I lied to him. I told him I had no one before I came back to him. Mark and I were never more than friends.

"Isabella are you ok?"

"Mark why did you really come here?"

"I missed you. I hadn't heard from you and I needed to know you were ok."

"You could have called. You have to leave. I cant have you here."

"You don't seem happy? Is he treating you right?"

"Do not even pretend that you know anything about us. Quil is amazing. He is a wonderful husband and father."

"But you are having problems Isabella. I can see it"

"It's none of your business. Please leave"

With that he turned and walked out of the door and hopefully out of my life. I was so fucked right now. I cant imagine what Quil was thinking.

"Hi Pam. Is Quil there?"

"Sure honey hold on"

I waited a minute until I heard my husband's beautiful voice.

"What do you need Bella?"

"Can you come home so we can talk?"

"No"

"Quil please baby"

"I will come home tomorrow."

"Quil…."

"Bella drop it. I will be home in the morning and see if my parents can keep the kids"

"I love you Quil"

"I love you too:

He hung up and I was left in the house alone. I don't know why I never told Quil about Mark. There was nothing really to tell. I cried myself to sleep hoping I could make Quil understand.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to find Quil sitting at the dining room table.

"Bella. Or is it Isabella now?"

"Quil"

"What Bella. I don't even know who you are"

"I am the same woman I was yesterday."

"Yeah with more of a past that you cared to share"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For withholding stuff from you. For not telling you about Mark."

"What is he to you Bella."

"He was just a friend"

"Just a friend that came all the way here to see you? I don't believe that"

"Nothing ever happened with us. He wanted more and I never wanted anyone but you. I needed a friend and he was there to listen."

"If you needed someone so bad why didn't you just come home?"

"I wasn't ready. I was hurt. I figured you had moved on"

"I will give you that Bella, but you should have told me about your friend. I just don't know what is happening to us. I love you so much."

"I love you too Quil"

"This is far from over, but we need to start getting our marriage back on track."

"I agree. I really am sorry I didn't tell you."

"I am too. You wanna get dressed and go get the kids and go out for breakfast?"

"I would love to. I love you Quil"

"I love you too Bells."

The next few weeks were much better. Quil and I were talking more and telling each other everything. I havent hear from Mark since that night and I don't want to. I just want to continue to get our marriage back.

QPOV

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes?"

"What do you say to going to Port Angeles for the weekend?"

"I think the kids would love that"

"I meant just us"

"I would love that even more." She told me as she blushed.

Bella and I hadn't been intimate since Charlie had her surgery. I missed her and spanking it was starting to get tiresome. My mom said that she would keep the kids so we could go away for the weekend, which I agreed was just what we needed.

"Let's leave Friday. I'll make the reservations if you start packing"

"I am on it wonderful husband of mine." She kissed me on the cheek and walked upstairs.

"Hello. I would like to book the executive suite and your hotel this weekend. My name is Quil Ateara. It will be me and my wife Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

The hotel was beautiful. I was so excited to be going away with Quil. Things have been so stressed between us for so long. I was afraid we would never get back on track. Quil meant the world to me and I needed to make sure he knew that.

When we got to the hotel we checked in, ran upstairs and dropped our bags off. We had a 6pm dinner reservation and it was five minutes before 6. Good thing it was only downstairs. The restaurant was stunning and the food coming out smelled incredible. Quil had a small secluded table in the back of the restaurant reserved for us. The lighting was just enough so we could read the menu and see each other's faces. It was very romantic. The waiter handed us our menus and walked away like he remembered he had to do something. A few moments later he came back with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two chilled champagne flutes. I was in awe of how much my amazing husband put into this weekend.

Once the waiter filled our glasses he told us he would give us some time to decide and to call if we needed anything else. I was looking at our surroundings when Quil reached for my hand.

"Bella….I have so many things I want to say to you. I know I have apologized for my prior actions when you told me we were having a baby, but I am going to tell you again. I always want to beg for your forgiveness with Margo."

"Quil I already forgave you for all of that"

"Bella honey please let me finish"

I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"We have always been so strong together. I don't know what has happened in the last year, but I want to move on. I am tired of fighting, tired of hurting, tired of sleeping at my mother's. I just want us back again. I love you so much baby. This weekend is a new beginning for us."

"Oh Quil. I love you so much. I am so sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. I know I have done and said things to hurt you. Things I can never take back. There is no excuse for my actions. I do know this. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, caring for you and making up for the hurt."

"Bella you are not a spoiled brat. We were both scared and hurting because of Charlie and we let it get the best of us. You are not the only one to blame. I didn't handle things properly."

QPOV

I love this woman so damn much. I don't care what has happened I just want my wife back.

I called the

I sat back down and Bella and I continued talking about plans for the future. I went to reach for her hand and accidentally knocked over her champagne flute. I signaled for the waiter and apologized. He brought a new flute over already filled with champagne and gave it to Bella. She took a sip and gasped as she saw what was in the glass.

"Quil?"

I took the ring from her hand and got down on my knee at her side.

"Bella when we were kids I knew we were destined for each other. Life got in our way and we eventually found our way back to each other. We have been married now for five years and they have been the best five years of my life, despite the pain. I want to get back what we had. Please marry me again. Let's renew our vows. Make me the happiest man twice in my life"

"Quil…I would love to!"

I got up and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her with so much passion I thought we would be asked to leave the restaurant. Bella was glowing with happiness and I could feel my emotions coming to the surface. We finished our meal, paid the bill and I started phase two of operations renew our vows.

We headed outside and I called a cab to take us to the park. I texted Jake and my mother on and told them we were on our way. I knew that this was supposed to just be us, but my parents and Jake would kill me if I did this without them.

We got to the park and I found the gazebo I had rented. It was decorated with the most beautiful white lights I have ever seen. As we got closer Bella realized that my parents, the kids and Jake and his wife were there. Just as we got to the gazebo my grandfather walked out. I could not have thought of anyone better to help us renew our vows.

Jake and my dad kissed Bella's cheeks as we stepped in the gazebo and Jr. tugged on her dress. Charlie looked beautiful in her little pink dress and my mother was stunning as usual.

"Quil, Bella we are so happy to be doing this again" My grandfather spoke. "Bella I love you and I am so glad you have the balls to straighten out my grandson. Quil I am so proud of the man you have become."

Bella started crying. I was not far from tears myself. My grandfather was always the man that didn't show much emotion. Hearing him say he was proud of me was almost as amazing as marrying Bella.

"We are here tonight to rejoin the souls of Bella and Quil and heal the hearts that have been hurt. Bella and Quil it is rare to find a love like yours. I know you have had some issues lately, but being here tonight shows how strong your bond actually is. I am proud to be here helping you renew your vows. Quil.."

"Bella you are my world. The reason I breathe and wake up in the morning. I pledge to you today with all of my heart to do whatever I can to prevent any further hurt. I love you Isabella."

"Quil…I don't know where to start. You are the best thing that has come into my life. Even with us being apart all those years, I knew my heart would be intertwined with yours forever. I too promise to do everything in my power to prevent anymore hurt. I love you Quil"

Grandfather said a few words and Jake gave me our new rings.

"Bella this ring symbolizes a new beginning."

"Quil this ring symbolizes a new beginning"

We kissed and said goodbye to our family and headed back to the hotel.

BPOV

I couldn't believe the dedication and love Quil put into this. I was so touched by his actions. Never did I doubt for a second that he loved him. Having our family there was the best thing he could have done.

When we got back to the hotel Quil drew me a bath. He got the hotel robes and hung them on the door of the bathroom. I was growing excited and unbelievable aroused at the thought Quill taking a bath with me. He helped me into the tub and slid in behind me. Quil carefully washed my hair and reached over to get a brush for my hair. He braided my hair and put it into a bun on my head. I was so turned on.

He started placing hot wet opened mouth kisses on my ears, down my neck and brought his hands around to stroke my breasts. He played with my nipples and moved one hand down and started to caress my folds. Every stroke of his finger on my clit sent me to new levels. I threw my back against his chest and moaned his name over and over. I could feel his hardness against my back and that just made me more aroused.

He lifted me and placed one of my legs on each side of his and slid inside of me in one fluid stroke. I felt like the world was exploding around me. Sex with Quil was always amazing but I have never felt as full as I did tonight. Quil continued to pump in and out of me moaning my name with every thrust. He pinched my clit and I came hard screaming his name. My walls tightened around his cock and my release triggered his. It was one of the most erotic moments of my life.

"I love you Quil"

"I love you so much Bella."

We got out of the tub dried off and laid down falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. As much as I love my kids I will be said to leave here.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

BPOV

Quil and I were sitting on our front porch watching our grandchildren run around the yard. Our lives have been so blessed.

Charlie never got sick again after Jr. gave her his marrow. She met a guy named Brent while she was away at college. He was a nice man and easily won over our hearts. They married ten years ago and blessed us with beautiful twin girls. Quil's parents lived long enough to watch them turn five. They were killed in a car crash almost five years ago. It was hard on Quil and I felt like I lost my parents all over again.

Jr. on the other hand was still living the bachelor life. He met a nice girl a few months back named Mara. She is a little fire cracker and I had no doubt she would keep our handful of a son in line. I could never be thankful enough for him saving our little girl's life.

I couldn't imagine having a better life. Even when I was diagnosed with stage four bone cancer. My life with Quil and our children was everything I wanted it to be and more.


End file.
